


Into the Fire

by camillewithlove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillewithlove/pseuds/camillewithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's Skywalker's younger sister Emily is just as powerful a Jedi as he is, and like her brother, she can't resist her feelings. Knowing the Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, she must carve out her own destiny, despite what she might lose along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Honestly, did you expect Grievous to jump out at us and give us the coordinates of this supposed new droid facility?” Obi-Wan Kenobi quipped at Emily Skywalker, his mission partner. They were sent by Master Yoda in search of General Grievous on the planet of Takodana. Sources had told them that the General had come to the lush system to create another droid facility in a remote enough location which would allow them to avoid Jedi interference.

Emily huffed in annoyance. She hadn’t expected it to be easy, but she hadn’t entirely expected to be here long. They arrived yesterday and Emily was already tired of the humid atmosphere. She wasn’t as impatient as her brother, Anakin, but she certainly expected to have found the leader of the Droids and to have debunked the rumored factory. 

“No, but usually those moronic droids are easier to find, running around babbling ‘roger roger’.” Emily mocked, pulling her dark hair up into a makeshift ponytail. Much like her brother, who was off on another mission with his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, she was plenty confident in her abilities as a Jedi Knight, however she was much more balanced than her brother. Calmer, and more of a thinker, like her own master, Shaak Ti, trained her to be. Not to say her temper didn’t flare up from time to time, but Emily managed to save it for battle and keep herself a little more grounded. 

“Have you ever been here, Obi-Wan?” 

“No, I haven’t. It seems quite desolate, which is strange. It looks more hospitable than other planets. More hospitable than Tattooine.” The Jedi master observed. 

“Anyplace is more hospitable than Tattooine.” Emily grumbled bitterly. Her memories of her home world were not pleasant. She and her brother grew up as slaves with their mother until Obi-Wan’s master, Qui-Gon Jinn, found them and managed to free them so that she and her older brother could be trained. Even going back to the planet free from slavery was the most painful thing of her life as they found their mother, her dying only minutes after their family was reunited. Tattooine only brought sad memories that her mind had no time for. Sensing her discomfort, Obi-Wan decided to change the subject.

“Shall we set up camp for the evening?” Emily nodded, swatting flies away from her face and pushing away the memories of grief. They set up not too far from a cooling waterfall that was calling Emily’s name. This mission seemed so unexciting. She envied Anakin and Ahsoka getting to run off after Dooku, who would certainly not be in a place like this and who would certainly be giving them something to do.

“I certainly hope Anakin is having more luck than us.” Emily said as she started a fire.

“I don’t envy Ahsoka if they’re having trouble tracking down Dooku.” Obi- Wan observed of Anakin’s temper and lack of patience.

“See, you hit the Skywalker jackpot on this mission. Not to mention, I’m easier on the eyes than him.” She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes in a jovial manner. The master chuckled and rolled his eyes. It was interesting to have Emily as a mission partner rather than Anakin. While the brother and sister were alike in many ways, Emily was a lovely companion to have. Never nearly as reckless as Anakin, but at the same time they shared the same fiery personality. Shaak Ti trained her well. 

Once camp was set up, Emily took the opportunity to sneak away to the waterfall. She had been dying to just dive into the cool water and let the mist refresh her after such a muggy and fruitless day. Quickly, she discarded her white tank top and pants, her undergarments tossed aside as well and entered into the cool waters. She dunked under the water to wet her head quickly and let her long dark hair flow freely. 

Folding her arms over a rock by the edge of the water, she sighed contentedly. Knowing that missions usually ended up with avoiding blasts from droids, she would enjoy the peace while she could. The moons were peaked up right above her and she was surrounded by dark tropical foliage.

If this weren’t a mission, I could be on vacation right now

Mean while, Obi-Wan has decided to go on a little walk. He knew that Emily knew better than to run off too far from where they set up and wasn’t overly concerned with her well being. The girl had more than shown she was capable of taking care of herself, even when she was a young girl. 

It was hard to believe that she and Anakin were those small children that his master had freed and gone through so much to allow them to be trained. Qui-Gon was convinced that Anakin was the chosen one, though. Anakin was a year older than Emily and while she was conceived in the same manner that Anakin was, his midichlorian count was much higher than Emily’s. She was still highly sensitive to the force as well though and Qui-Gon knew that Anakin would elect not to come with them if his sister couldn’t go. Getting him to leave to leave their mother was hard, getting him to leave them both would be damn near impossible. 

Nonetheless, here they were eleven years later. 

Obi-Wan didn’t find this planet to be anything more than forest. No sign of civilization at all. It was beautiful. The waters were crystal blue and he could hear the rushing of a small waterfall. He wandered around the rocks and saw the waterfall and its body of water illuminated by moonlight. His eyes also gazed upon the naked form of Emily, waist deep in the blue waters. Her back was turned to him, as she combed through the tangled tresses of her dark hair. Obi-Wan knew he shouldn’t stare, he should walk away, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He never looked at her in this way before. Never saw her as the woman she so clearly was. 

Her body was slim and her skin was pale, marred with long scars on her back that had been long healed over. He could see the gentle curve of her full breasts and the moonlight glimmering off of her wet skin. He began to feel a hardness growing in his pants and decided it was time to quietly and quickly walk away. Emily was a woman and not a child any longer, it felt odd to have looked at her like that. If Anakin ever found out, his former padawan would undoubtedly pummel him. Anakin was notoriously protective of his beautiful younger sister.

“Son of a-!” Emily shouted as Obi-Wan ran around the corner. Seeing him come into range she covered herself up and tried to hide her body as best as she could, blushing furiously. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked, a hand reaching for his lightsaber, attempting to meet her averting gaze.

“I… My… My clothes seem to have disappeared.” Taking his hand away from the lightsaber, he looked at her, smirk forming on his face.

“Oh, you think this is funny do you?” 

“Well, yes. You’re a Jedi Knight and you can’t manage to keep track of your clothing.” Obi-Wan mocked. 

“Well excuse me for assuming that my clothing would stay put. Some animal probably ran off with them.” Emily snapped. Obi-Wan merely laughed on, it was quite funny to see Emily so mad and huffed up at times, especially in a situation such as this. 

“Can you please just bring me my bag, or something to put on?” 

Grinning, Obi-Wan followed her request and came back with her robe to put on. As he was handing it to her, she grabbed the robe and tossed and pulled him into the water. 

“Oh come now, was this really necessary?” 

“Oh, it’s so very fun to get to see your relaxed self. It’s a rare sight. And you’re in a pool with a naked, gorgeous woman.” She chirped, still having herself covered up as much as she could.

“That I am.” He said, his blue eyes staring deep into her own.

“Stop that.” 

“Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that.” She murmured as she subconsciously moved closer to him.

“We shouldn’t - “ Obi-Wan was cut off by her closing the distance between them and pressing her mouth to his. The kiss started off slowly, Emily had never kissed a man like this. Or at all. Her lips were tingling as his lips hungrily crushed her own. Obi-Wan clearly had more experience with this, despite how proper the Jedi Master seemed. They broke apart, Emily was out of breath, her bare chest heaving against his.

Emily wasn’t quite sure how this happened. She has always appreciated that Obi-Wan was handsome and certainly a fine warrior. She had a little crush on him since she was younger, but she never even could’ve imagined acting upon her feelings. She had always been a little flirty, but that was her personality. But right now, she felt something between them. Not only primal and physical but emotional.

“Don’t think about what’s appropriate. I know you want this too. I can feel it.” She smiled, feeling his arousal pressing against her. 

“Please.” 

“Well, it would be rude to refuse a lady.” He growled, pulling her into his arms as they exited the pool. He threw her over his shoulders and headed in the direction they had made camp up in. 

“You’re overdressed.” Emily purred as she helped peel off his shirt. Thankfully, he had already removed his armor for the night, dealing with that in the passion of the moment, would’ve been a pain. Emily laid back onto her sleeping pad and watch him crawl over her body, taking in the sight of his beautiful body.

“You’re sure you want this?” he asked. Her only reply was her mouth catching his once more, enjoying the feeling of their tongues swirling together. She groaned into his mouth, running her hands through his hair. Obi-Wan left her mouth and began to kiss down her neck, his beard scratching her delightfully in all the right ways. He continued downward until he reached her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, eliciting a gasp from Emily. He massaged her other breast and placed gentle nips and kisses to the one he was focused on.

Emily arched her back, and let out a sigh, encouraging Obi-Wan to continue on. He moved his eyes back to hers as his hand gently moved between her thighs. He stroked her wet folds before gently slipping in a finger. She flinched at the new contact.

“If it hurts I can stop,” he said, becoming concerned by her apprehension. She shook her head. “No, I want this.” Obi-Wan kissed her mouth tenderly as he began to pump his finger. Once she got used to the movement he inserted another into her. He set a steady pace with his fingers, he was encouraged by her little pants and moans of approval. He could feel her getting close as he removed his fingers.

“Obi-Wan,” she whined.

“Patience, little minx.” He chuckled, sitting himself up. He removed his trousers and Emily peeked upon his erection, slightly unsure of how this was going to work. Obi-Wan could sense her trepidation. He stroked her check gently.

“It will hurt a bit, but not for too long, I promise.” 

“You certainly know quite a bit about this despite being a devout and celibate Jedi.” Obi-Wan smirked and gently spread her thighs apart positioning himself between her and gently guiding himself to her slick folds, easing the tip inside of her. He entered into her slowly allowing her time to adjust to the feeling. Her nails racked his back and she bit her lip at the intrusion. But as he kept going he set a slow and steady pace. Emily managed to get used to the pain as it eased with every movement. She began to rock her hips to the rhythm that Obi-Wan had set.

As their pace increased, he reached a hand down to where their bodies were connected and rubbed her clit, sending pleasure through her body. Her body felt electric. She could feel fire pooling in her abdomen as Obi-Wan’s pace increased. Wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to bury himself deeper, Emily felt herself tighten around him as they both reached their peaks, her body had never felt more amazing as they both came, Emily moaning his name. Obi-Wan removed himself from her and collapsed on the matt next to her, pulling her towards him. She put her chin on his chest.

“What was that about how we shouldn’t do this?”

 

Author’s Note  
My first ever Star Wars fic, so please be kind. I have a really interesting story planned out for this and will try and keep it updated regularly. Please feel free to send feedback. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Waking up the next morning, if it weren’t for the subtle ache and small amount of blood between her legs, she would’ve thought that her and Obi-Wan’s activities had been a dream. Yet here she was, naked on the mat that they had shared. The suns were just beginning to rise and as peaceful as she felt, she too needed to rise. Emily saw that Obi-Wan had dressed and was up and pacing back and forth. Sitting up, she pulled her robe towards her and slipped it on and approached him. Her hair was a mess and she felt wobbly getting up.

“Are you alright?” she asked. 

“Emily, I must apologize for my behavior. What happened last night was… Well, I should’ve known better.” Obi-Wan said, his brow furrowing. Emily looked incredulous. She should’ve known that Obi-Wan would end up being awkwardly sorry for what happened. His devotion to the Jedi Code was well known and forming attachments was certainly not allowed, while this wasn’t necessarily an attachment, sex usually led to some kind of bond. Of course, Emily being the girl she was, laughed.

“Obi-Wan, please tell me you don’t think you’re the only Jedi to have ever had sex. Come on now. Even on the Masters on the council.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue, but Emily continued on. “I’m sure you know that despite being Jedi. We hall have needs and wants. Besides, I felt something more than just physical. I can’t really explain it…” 

“I felt it too, it was a strange feeling… Regardless of whatever we feel however, this cannot happen again. It’s inappropriate and goes against the code. It was a mistake, and I’m sincerely sorry for it.” Emily could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, her temper was about to come out, mainly to conceal the fact that this stung more than it should’ve. 

“I recall a wise Jedi telling my brother and myself that were no accidents, only what is willed by the force, but you know what, it’s fine! I don’t need your apologies. I’m getting dressed and then let’s see if we can’t find this supposed factory set up and get off this damned planet already!” Emily snapped. She grabbed her bag and took off towards the waterfall so she could clean up a bit.

The nerve of that man! I have half a mind to tell Anakin and let him kick his ass… But Anakin would kill him and I don’t need that on my conscience … she thought to herself. She also knew Anakin would be mad at her as well. As much as she loved her big brother, he was rash in his behavior. But, he was her brother, and she loved him more than anything. 

Taking a deep breath and trying to regain a cool head, she washed the blood away and dressed in her spare set of clothes. She threw on the black tank top and the leggings and strapped on her boots. She managed to again contain her thick hair into a somewhat decent ponytail She walked back to her mission partner and allowed him to lead the way through the dense forest. Her mind was clouded with feelings of anger, desire, sadness, passion. Things that shouldn’t cloud a Jedi’s mind. She wished she could speak to Shaak Ti right about now. Her former master could always help her to clear her mind and feel better about whatever she worried about. It had been that way ever since she was a young girl and placed under her as her padawan learner. The togrutan was wise, strong and caring. As much as the Jedi could abide by no attachments, the masters and their padawans always formed close bonds, and Shaak Ti and Emily were incredibly close. Emily felt after this mission, perhaps a visit with her old master, should she not be busy, would be in order.

Obi-Wan stopped shortly ahead of Emily, causing her to walk straight into his back. 

“Do you sense that?” 

“Sense what?” Emily said, brushing past him and walking into a clear field. 

“You know; I’m starting to think this is just a-” Emily was cut off by a bomb detonating in the center of the field. She could feel something slice into her side as she was tossed backward. Her hand immediately flew to her bleeding side as Obi-Wan ran to her. 

“I don’t think there’s a droid base here, Obi-Wan.” She growled as he looked at her side. He hesitated on lifting her shirt to properly look at it.

“Really? You’re going to be shy now?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked at the gash on her side, it ended where one of the old scars on her back ended. He pulled out some gauze from his pack and wrapped it around her waist.

“That’ll hold it for now. I’m going to comm for Cody and Burke to bring the ship back. Clearly we were given a false trail. There’s nothing on this planet besides that old bar that houses ruffians and pirates.” 

“Great. I’m glad this time was well spent.” 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you provided a much more entertaining mission companion than Anakin would’ve.” He said, smirking at her. 

“Oh, I bet I did.” As much as it aggravated her to no end, staying mad at Obi-Wan was not an easy feat. His eyes stayed upon hers, but fixated on the scar that was peeking out near her injury. 

“What happened there?” Emily looked away from him, not eager to talk about her scars.

“The ship is here, we should go.” Getting up, he pulled her with him and watched as she stepped away as fast as she could and getting to the ship. She didn’t want to be too close to him. She couldn’t be right now at least. Emily felt silly feeling so attached to him, but it was something in her that was just possessive. 

“You alright general?” Burke, her clone captain asked her, looking at her side that was bleeding through the gauze already. 

“Yeah, Burke. I just need a medical droid to patch me up. It’s nothing serious.”

Headed up to the med-center of the ship, Emily decided she would pay a visit to Shaak Ti. Without going into too much detail, she was sure she would be able to get sound advice from the Jedi Master. Once the droid had stitched her up, she received a comm from Anakin.

“Hey, sis, Heard you were blown away on your mission.” Emily rolled her eyes thoroughly with that joke. Her brother was a lot of things and a comedian was not one of them. “Seriously though, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. All stitched up and ready to go. What’re you up to?”

“Obi-Wan and I have been assigned to help liberate Christophsis.” 

“Ah, sounds fun.” 

“You sure you’re okay? You seem off.” 

Oh, I’m fine, I just slept with your master and now have some weird unresolved and unrequited feelings. Other than that, I’m peachy.

“I’m fine, Ani. Go on and liberate a planet, I haven’t been assigned anything as of yet, so I might visit Shaak Ti.”

“Alright. Well, be careful. I’ll see you soon.” She nodded as the picture of her brother disappeared. She sighed as she looked out the window. Emily had a feeling that things were going to get even more complicated from here on out. Such was the life of a Skywalker. 

 

Author’s Note:   
I was hoping to get more done with this, but woe is me. I’m going to be writing Emily into episodes of the Clone Wars, so that will be fun. Again, I really appreciate the bookmarks/favorites, follows, and reviews, please leave reviews! I’ll try and update soon, I’m going to be writing into the Blue Shadow Virus episode and then weave in and out.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

By the time Emily arrived to Kamino, three days had past since she and Obi-Wan’s mission had ended. She had waited a day to allow her wound to heal up a bit, the wound cut pretty deep and given she wasn’t immediately assigned another mission, she could spare some time. 

“General.” A clone greeted her. 

“Trooper.” She nodded kindly at him. “I’m here to see Master Shaak Ti.” The clone nodded and led her into the base. While she had visited the base before, she could never quite feel at ease in the place. It was so sterile, so unnatural. He led her to her Master’s quarters and then excused himself. 

“Enter.” Before she had even had the chance to knock. Shaak Ti was always one step ahead of her pupil. Even with the simplest of things. Emily entered and set eyes upon the togrutan, who was meditating. Shaak Ti opened her eyes and smiled at her. Emily bowed.

“Come sit with me. I can sense you have much you wish to discuss.” Her master said, gesturing for Emily to sit across from her. 

“I’ve been having conflicting feelings, Master. Complicated feelings.”

“Feelings that differ from those a Jedi should have.” Emily nodded. Shaak Ti looked at her former pupil’s conflicted face. She could see the worry and confusion in her young, bright eyes. “Do you wish to talk about the kind of feelings you are having?”

“The Jedi are not supposed to feel them.” Shaak Ti nodded. 

“Emily, you are young and It is only natural for you to feel these things. But as a Jedi, you are supposed to be wary of your emotions. Certain emotions are a path to the dark side. That is not to say you must be cold and unfeeling, but you yourself must control your emotions. When it’s time to let go of them, you must. You show more restraint in emotion than your brother, I can say.”

“That’s not too hard.” Emily giggled. Shaak Ti smiled, before returning to her neutral face. 

“But, I do know that Anakin is a weakness of yours, as you are for him.”

“He’s my brother.”

“I know. But if the time and situation came, would you be willing to let go of Anankin?” Emily hesitated. Anakin was her brother. Her best friend. The only family she had left. She couldn’t bare to think of a world where he wasn’t in her life. But she had felt the same of her mother at one point too.  
“Would you let him go as you let your mother go?”

“I had no choice but to let my mother go. We could not save her.”

“No, you could not have. You could have saved yourself much pain had you not chosen to sneak off with your brother to Tattooine against my permission.”

“I would’ve still felt that pain, she still died.”

“Yes, she did. And you let her go. Your grief did not consume you. Your brother’s grief did however get the better of him and look at what transpired. You’re allowed to feel, Emily. But you must allow the will of the force and you mustn’t allow your feelings to cloud your judgment, which I believe to be very good, but you are still very young and to be young and driven by emotion is dangerous.”

Emily remained silent, unsure of what else she could say without making it seem obvious that these feelings were pulling her towards something that should never be. She felt like a failure that these feelings were relentless tugging at her soul and she could not settle them.

“You are a great Jedi, Emily. Never for a moment should you doubt that. All I can advise you is to be careful with your feelings. When it’s time to let go, let go.” Emily nodded and thought about her feelings for Obi-Wan. The complicated feelings she sensed in his own heart. 

“Master, has anyone other than a padawan and their master formed a force bond before?” 

“It has been heard of. But it is more common to hear of one between master and student, as you and I have. Is this what troubles you? A force bond?”

“Possibly.” Shaak Ti chuckled, which confused Emily.

“Emily, a bond like that with your brother would not be concerning considering all you two have been through.” Oh, she thinks I’m talking about Anakin…Not quite… “It is to be expected that you two are strongly bonded with each other.”

“But none the less, make sure you have control of your feelings.” A knock was heard from outside. One of the clones bowed his head to the generals. 

“Sorry to interrupt Generals, but General Skywalker you’re receiving a comm from Master Yoda and Master Windu.” Emily nodded.

“It seems my brief break is over.” Emily said, getting up and was followed by Shaak Ti. Her master led her to her holocom.

‘Masters.” Both Emily and Shaak Ti bowed their heads respectfully.  
“General Skywalker, have a mission for you, we do.” Yoda informed her. “Needed on Naboo, you are.”

“Senator Amidala has requested the presence of you, your brother and Master Kenobi on this mission. There’s a threat to Naboo.” 

“Yes masters. I’ll leave right now.” The holocom transmission ended and Emily was ready to go. She wasn’t particularly excited about being around her brother and Obi-Wan, but she was a big girl, she could be mature and understood that the mission was the important part.

“Thank you for your advice, master. My head is much clearer now.” Despite not arguing with her, Shaak Ti could tell that Emily’s head was still not clear, and Emily knew that.

“May the force be with you, my friend.” 

~~~

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan arrived promptly to Naboo. Getting of their ship they were approached by Captain Typho, 3PO and a gungan whom Obi-Wan didn’t recognize. 

“General Kenobi, Anakin, we’re so glad you’re-” Typho was cut off by Anakin.

“Where’s Senator Amidala?”

“She went to look for the lab.”

“And you let her go?!”

“Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind.” C3PO chimed in.

“Good point. I know what you mean.” 

“This is Peppi Bow.” Typho said, motioning towards the female gungan. “She was the last person to see them. Padmé sent her here to safety.” Typho explained.

“Theysa looking for the sick maker” Peppi said.

“They?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Representative Binks was with her.” Typho Answered. R2-D2 beeped.

“Go with the gungan, see if you can find them.” Anakin instructed Ahsoka.

“You got it, Master.” Ahsoka said, leaving with Peppi.

As Ahsoka left, Emily’s ship had arrived. Obi-Wan felt those pestering feelings arise again at seeing her. He could tell had the same thoughts as he did. 

‘Hey, Ems, nice of you to join us.” Anakin teased his sister. 

“This was very short notice and I was on Kamino! Anyways, what did I miss?” Anakin explained the situation to Emily and he noticed the slight roll of her eyes as he mentioned Jar Jar being involved. Once his sister was briefed, Anakin turned back to Typho.

“Why didn’t you send someone to look for them?” Anakin growled. 

“Considering the latest developments, we thought it best to wait for you.”

“What latest developments?” Obi-Wan asked.

Typho led them into a large room with much technical equipment. On one device laid a battle droid head.

“We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory. “Above the battle droid’s head, a visual of a male faust appeared.

“Who is that?” Emily inquired.

“Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared ten years ago.” 

“Good news, my soulless automaton friends,” Vindi began, “We now have enough of the blue shadow virus - to start filling the bombs.”

“He said bombs.” C3PO muttered to R2.

" We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system. Work quickly.  
I want them ready to deliver- “The memory was cut off from there. 

“If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague.  
The war will be the least of our worries.” Obi-Wan pointed out. This was a highly troubling situation.

“There is some good news. Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We've managed to get a geo scan of the area.” Typho explained as he brought up a hologram of the lab.

“It's enormous.”

“It looks like there're 3 entry points: here, here, and here. This appears to be the main lab.” Anakin remained silent, watching Typho. His worry for his secret wife was overwhelming. Emily could feel her brother’s worry rippling off of him. She too was worried for Padmé, she was one of her closest friends and was trusted enough to know of her and Anakin’s marriage. This doctor seems like a loon.

“And the bombs?” 

“There seems to be an above average amount of radiation in this area. It's likely where they're being assembled.”

“If Padmé has alerted them to our presence in any way-” Obi-Wan started  
“If Padmé's in there, and then we go in guns a-blazin', she may get killed.” Anakin barked. 

“It’s a risk we have to take. Dr. Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab.”

“And if they or we detonate one during the attack?” Emily inquired, placing a reassuring hand on Anakin’s arm. 

“Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy.” 

Anakin sighed and stalked off. Typho went to inform the Queen of the latest developments of what was happening, leaving Emily, Obi-Wan and the droids.

“3PO, why don’t you go and… wait for everything to settle in Padmé’s ship?”

“I don’t see how…” Emily gave him a pleading look.

“Oh, yes of course, Miss Emily.” 3PO said as R2 followed him. 

“How was your trip to Kamino?”  
“It was fine.” 

“Did you… Find what you were looking for?” Obi-Wan asked. Emily shook her head. “Not really. My talk with Shaak Ti was mildly helpful but at the same time, not helpful. Hard to explain. I wanted some validation.”

“Validation?” Obi-Wan said, he stepped closer to her, looking into her confused eyes.

“Validation that it wasn’t just me being too young and getting attached. That I wasn’t a silly little girl. It’s hard to ignore my feelings, Obi-Wan. I don’t know why they’re so strong, but they are. I can’t help it.” Obi-Wan suddenly felt guilty that he was the cause of her confusion. Even though he felt the same, he had known how to control emotional attachments. He had done so with Satine and that was quite difficult. Yet it seemed harder with Emily. 

There was a pull to her that he wanted to give into so badly. To love her. To keep her safe. But Jedi couldn’t form attachments. He knew this. She knew this. 

“Emily, you are not a silly little girl. I can feel it too. But you must understand that we cannot be together. We must push aside our personal feelings. Especially right now. We mustn’t allow feelings to cloud our judgments.” Obi-Wan wanted to reach out and wipe the falling tear from her cheek, but he didn’t. He held back. 

“You’re right, Master Kenobi. We should go and wait with Anakin.” Emily muttered, wiping her face. She took in a deep breath and exited the room. Obi-Wan sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know whether to be more worried about the mission or being around Emily. And Anakin. Anakin and Emily. Both Skywalkers. Obi-Wan could certainly expect that this mission would not be dull.

~~

Anakin was already pacing by the time Obi-Wan and Emily joined him. Obi-Wan sat on a crate while Emily tried to calm her brother’s nerves. 

“Where are they?” Anakin questioned. His mind could only focus upon finding Padmé and getting her to safety. He was still worried about the mission as well, but his main concern was his wife. 

“Patience. They’ll be here in a moment.” Obi-Wan assured. “You seem on edge.” 

“There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator's, so yes, I'm a bit on edge. Why aren't you?”

“I’m better at hiding it.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Anakin, I promise, it’s going to be okay.” Emily comforted her brother. He gave her a weak smile. 

“Master are you there?” Ahsoka’s voice said from Anakin’s comlink.

“Did you find her?” 

“Negative.” Answered Ahsoka. “I’m pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected. - But I'm more than happy to…” 

“Do not attempt to get inside.” Obi-Wan interrupted. “I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches.” 

“You can count on me.”

“Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snips. They’ll have your back.” Anakin told his padawan before ending the comm.

“Come on, we better hurry. Emily, you come with me.” Emily nodded.

“Padme may be lost, Anakin. Don't risk the mission trying to rescue her. I'll take care of the bombs. You focus on the doctor.” Obi-Wan said to Anakin. 

“I know what’s at stake here.” He growled back as he and Emily boarded the ship and flew off.  
“Anakin.”

“I really don’t wanna talk right now, Ems.” Her brother huffed out. They sat in silence as they arrived and dropped bombs below.

“Get ready to fly, sis.” Anakin called out as he dived out of the ship. Emily followed suit quickly behind him, the clones zipping down with them.

“It’s quiet in here.” Emily observed.

“It looks like Ahsoka’s distraction is working.” Both Skywalkers taking out their blue lighsabers, they run off in the search for Padmé and Jar Jar. They reached a clear door and Anakin stabbed his lightsaber through it, slicing it and forcing it open. Padmé and Jar Jar were tied up in the center of the room. Droids surrounding them. 

“Padmé!”

“Take another step and your friends die!” Vindi warned, pulling down on a lever that electrocuted Padmé and Jar Jar. “Drop your weapons.” The clones and Emily moved to attack, but Anakin stopped them. “Wait!” 

“Do as he says.” Anakin mumbled, dropping his saber. Emily and the clones obeyed. The battle droids closed in on them. 

“I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi. That is why I'm going to give you a choice.” Vindi began.

“Fine with me, as long as one of the options is killing you.” Anakin hissed. 

“How about capture me or save your friends?” Vindi taunted, as he pulled down the lever, releasing electricity onto Padmé and Jar Jar once more, and running off. Emily ran toward the lever, as Anakin managed to grab his lightsaber and slash through the droids attempting to stop the Jedi. After fighting her way past them, Emily pulled the lever down, ending the electricity. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother run to his wife. 

“Grab your blasters. We need to find that doctor!” Emily instructed the men as Anakin helped Padmé. Running out of the room, Anakin received a comm from Obi-Wan.

“Anakin, I’m guessing you didn’t capture the Doctor.”

“We’re working on it! Do you have the bombs?”

“I’m working on it.” Obi-Wan replied. Emily rolled her eyes. This was not going as smoothly as they had all hoped. But then again, it never does. “Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They’re counting down.” Oh, even better.

“That’s great!” Anakin cheered sarcastically. 

“And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing.”

“Well, it’s gotta be down here somewhere.” Emily interjected. 

“Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility.” Anakin commanded. “We’ve got a miss-” Anakin, Emily and the rest of the group ran into Ahsoka with the other clones.

“Master?”

“We've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy mad doctor on the loose.” Anakin explained.

“Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb.” Padmé informed them.

“Split up. Emily, go with Padmé. Find that droid!” Anakin instructed. Ahsoka and her clones took off away from them. Padmé, Jar Jar and Emily headed straight. 

“Ooh, something smells good in here!” Jar Jar said as he diverted from their path to a room with blue plants growing. 

“Jar Jar, we don’t have time for this!” Emily growled.

“Wait, Emily.” Padmé caught the attention of her sister-in-law and gestured to under the table where the little droid scooted under, trying to conceal itself. 

“Hey there, little guy.” Padmé spoke softly to the little droid, kneeling down to it. “How about you hand that over to me?” The droid screamed at her, sending Jar Jar and Padmé flying backwards. The droid ran off.

“He’s getting away!” 

Jar Jar managed to grab the droid by it’s legs, causing the bomb to fly out of the droid’s hands, briefly into Jar Jar’s and then out of his hands. Emily jumped up and caught the bomb.

“Do you how to deactivate it, Emily?”

“Not really, no. But we have it, that’s the important thing.” Emily admitted. “Ahsoka, we have the bomb. Get the bomb squad.” She said through her linkcom. Ahsoka acknowledged her instructions. 

“Well, this hasn’t been the smoothest mission. But, hey, we’re almost done.” Emily said, using her free hand to rub the bridge of her nose. Padmé sighed and smiled at her. 

“You seem more flustered than usual, Em. You okay?” 

“I’m fine. Just, a lot going on.” Padmé was about to inquire more, but Ahsoka, Rex and the bomb squad entered in. 

“All yours.” Emily said, handing he bomb to a trooper.

“Deactivated, with plenty of time to spare.” The clone announced, relief clear in his voice. Jar Jar fainted.

“Ahsoka, are you there?” Anakin commed in to Ahsoka. 

“I’m here master. The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?”

“Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padmé?” 

Ahsoka and Emily exchanged looks. Emily took Ahsoka’s wrist.

“She’s right beside us. But your sister and padawan are fine too. Don’t worry!” Emily quipped to her brother, earning a laugh from both Padmé and Ahsoka. 

“We’re gonna take this creep back to Theed. We’ll be back shortly.” Anakin said before ending the transmission. Emily was happy with how the mission ended. It was a good distraction, mostly, from her persistent feelings. She somehow felt that this was not the end of either the mission or clearly, her feelings.

Author’s Note:  
Ok, this chapter took longer than I hoped, but I wanted to write it into the episode and will do so for the next chapter too. I’m going to try and get the next chapter up asap. As always, reviews are loved, as are favorites and follows. If anyone if wondering how I picture Emily, think Crystal Reed with blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

“General, you should see this.” A clone addressed Emily, holding a one of the deactivated bombs. Emily took it into her hand, Padmé peering at it with her own curious eyes. 

“The chamber that holds the virus is missing. Oh come on.” Emily lamented. This was not good news. 

“The droid must’ve taken it.”

“Sound the alarm!” Not too shortly after the alarm went off, it changed to a deeper tone and flashed red.

“Virus leak. Padmé, Jar Jar, put on the safety suits.” Emily instructed. “Anakin,” she commed to her brother. “Anakin, can you hear me? There’s been a virus leak. Pamdé, Jar Jar and I have protective suits on and we’re in a safety chamber.”

“Good. The virus is loose, but Ahsoka has secured the remaining facility.”

“But the remaining droids will try and break out.” Padmé interjected. Emily hadn’t thought of that. 

“We’ll do what we can to stop them. This virus cannot escape.” Padmé firmly said. 

“Be careful. Both of you.” Anakin requested before ending the transmission.

“I just got word from Ahsoka.” Padmé informed Emily. “They’re in the safe room of complex B. They’re contaminated…” Emily took a deep breath.

“Okay, we just need to focus on keeping the droids in.” Emily smiled reassuringly. Her confidence in her brother and his master were great, but this situation was risky. She didn’t like their odds. “Come, lets get to Ahsoka and keep the droids from getting out.” Emily, Padmé, Jar Jar left the room. Silently leading them around the corner, Emily could hear two droids communicating.

“All the doors are locked. How’re we gonna get out?” 

“Not our problem.” The other droid replied as they moved along towards another hallway.

“Boy, that’s a relief.” The droids disappeared.

“Senator Amidala, where are you?” Ahsoka commed.

“We’re right outside your safety room.” The senator replied.

“Can you get the door open?”

“Go ahead, Jar Jar.” Padmé instructed the gungan who did as he was told. The door opened, allowing Emily, Padmé and Jar Jar in, but exposing Ahsoka, Rex and the rest of the clones to the virus even more.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka,.” 

“Don’t worry about us, Senator. We still have a job to do.” Emily smiled at Asoka’s optimism. 

“There aren’t very many droids left. We saw them heading toward the south entrance.” Emily explained. 

“As long as we’re able, we’ll help you destroy the droids before they breach the compound. “ Ahsoka promised to the Senator and Jedi, as Rex handed Padmé a blaster. 

“You take the north corridor and we’ll take the south.” Emily told Ahsoka. She, Padmé, Jar Jar and two clones headed out, weapons ready.

“The droids are close. I can hear them cutting through the wall.” Padmé noted. Emily could hear them too. Emily ran around the corner and started cutting through droids as Padmé and the clones carefully shot around her. I’m lucky they have good aim, Emily thought to herself. Ahsoka and Rex along with the remaining clones came running around the corner, destroying some droids on the way. One droid had managed to climb up the the hatch. Emily and Rex ran to the ladder. 

“Don’t open that Hatch!” Emily demanded.

“Ha! Too late!” The droid yelled before shooting a blast that rebounded through the small escape hatch and blasting the droid. 

“Well, that worked.” 

“We’ve got more company!” Ahsoka yelled, activating her lightsaber once again. Destroyer droids rapidly approached. She ran through and jumped on top, Emily following as well, and sliced through their shield right into the droid.

“Theesa help!” Jar Jar said, aiming at the droid Emily was still on.

“Jar Jar, no!” Padmé said, pushing him away. He had already blasted and while it hit the droid, Emily was pushed off of it by the force of the blast and one of the suit’s air tubes had been pulled out. 

“Fantastic.” Emily hissed. Getting up she could see the same thing had happened to Padmé.  
“Senator!”

“Your suit’s been compromised.” Rex commented. Emily joined them and he saw her own suit had been damaged. “Yours too?” 

“Yep.” Emily replied, taking the now useless helmet off. 

“I’m so sorry.” Ahsoka said, regret full in her eyes.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Padmé kindly said. Even in the face of a deadly disease, Padmé was still as loving as ever. “These things tend to happen in a war zone.”

“Come on. There are still droids around. Let’s go finish them off.” Emily said, leading the group away. She could again hear the droids not too far from them.

“How’re you doing up there?” asked one droid.

“I’m almost through.” 

“There they are!” Ahsoka yelled, pouncing on them and slashing through the first with her lighsaber. Then using the force, she pulled the other down from the hatch and destroyed it.

“Good job, Ahsoka.” Emily praised. Her brother’s padawan was quick and to the point. She liked that. Ahsoka smiled back before she slumped down onto the ladder. The virus was taking its toll on her. Emily could feel it too. She felt warm and as if her chest was tightening around her lungs. 

“I’m okay.” Ahsoka reassured. 

“I’m going to comm Anakin.” Emily said. She could feel herself growing weaker with each breath and could see the same affect on Padmé and the others.

“Anakin, can you hear me?” 

“We’ve destroyed all the battle droids, Master. Naboo is safe from further contamination.” Ahsoka panted, holding onto Padmé for support. 

“Padmé and my suits were damaged. We’ve been exposed to the virus.” Emily explained to her brother.

“How did that happen?” Anakin demanded. Emily rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you know, we wanted some fresh air and just forgot about the virus!” She snipped back at her brother. “It was an accident with destroyers. Before you ask, Padmé is fine other than the virus. Ahsoka and some of the men are pretty weak though.” Emily said, before she herself had a coughing fit.

“Promise me no one will ever open this bunker.” Padmè pleaded to Anakin. “Goodbye Anakin. I… I…” They ended the transmission and settled down in a nearby room. Padmé attempted to help some of the clones, using whatever water she could to cool their foreheads. Emily could barely move. Her chest felt heavy and breathing was hard. 

“What a waste.” Padmé commented of the dying men. 

“With all due respect Senator, it’s what these men were born to do.” Rex replied.

“I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace.”

“It will Padmé,” Ahsoka coughed. “You must believe it…” she couldn’t even finish her sentence before she collapsed, Padmé and Rex rushing over to help her.

“Is she alright?” Emily managed to ask.

“She unconscious,” Padmé replied. “How’re you doing, Emily?”

“Peachy. What about you?” 

“Better than you two.” Padmé went and sat down next to Emily and whispered “At least if we’re going to die, we’re with family.” Padmé smiled at her. Emily managed a weak smile in return.

“This really just hasn’t been my week,” Emily joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Between that wasted mission and this.”

“What happened with that?”

“I’ll tell you if we survive this.” Emily teased. Padmé rolled her eyes. Emily could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Her mind was hazy but racing at the same time. She thought about never seeing her brother again. Their connection was strong and she could feel his worry, his impatience.

She could also feel Obi-Wan’s feelings of worry. But the Jedi master remained cool under pressure. She wondered how he would feel if she died. When she died.

I’m going to die, she thought to herself.

No, you’re not. 

Obi-Wan?

Opening her eyes, she could see that medical droids had arrived and were putting the victims of the virus onto stretchers. She looked over to Padmé who was being helped onto a stretcher.

“They did it, Emily.” She said in between coughs. Emily nodded as she herself was put up onto a stretcher. They were all administered the cure quickly, a small needle being injected into their arms. It instantly relieved the pressure on her chest. Yet again, a deadly situation was narrowly avoided. They were wheeled out of the lab, finally done with all this blue shadow virus nonsense and would be taken back to Theed to rest and recover. Emily heard her brother run over to his wife. She could hear relief in his voice as he talked to her.

“Did someone lose faith in her brother and his master?” Obi-Wan chirped. Emily rolled her eyes as the droid stopped and allowed him to speak to her.

“Well in my defense, you guys cut it a little closer than usually preferred.” 

“Ah, this is true. Getting the root proved to be fairly easy. It was getting off Iego that was problematic.”

“Better late than never, right? It felt as if my chest was collapsing on itself.” 

“I could feel that.” He said quietly. Emily gave him a puzzled expression.

“You what?”

“There was a moment while we were coming back that I felt your panic, your desperation. Your pain. It was horrible to think that we would’ve lost you… I would’ve lost you.” He muttered, his hand gently moving to her shoulder. Emily was about to reply, but Anakin approached them, Obi-Wan removed his hand quickly for her brother got to them.

“You okay, Ems?”

“I feel better, still not amazing, but better.” 

“Good. Can’t have my little sister dying on me, right?” 

“Of course not.” She smiled at him. He pulled her up and hugged her gently.

“I was really worried for a minute. I’m glad you’re okay.” She was weak, but managed to hug him back, even though she ached. She looked at Obi-Wan from over his shoulder, she wanted to know more. Know more about their bond. 

“We’ll meet you back at Theed.” Anakin promised.  
“You’re coming too?”

“The Order has given us permission to stay with you and Senator Amidala until you’ve recuperated. We’re to give her an escort back to Coruscant.” Anakin explained. The medical droid started to push Emily away, deciding there had been enough chatter. 

“See ya later, boys.” Her and the other were boarded on to a medical ship and taken back to Theed. 

The Queen had put Padmé and Emily up in beautiful suites. Ahsoka kindly refuted the offer and went to the medical center with the clones. The suite was large and luxurious with huge windows and dark purple drapes. The walls were deep red and the floor was a beautiful white tile. The bed was the best part. Obviously, these grandiose accommodations were not something a Jedi was used to, but having this wonderful bed to just sink into was incredible.

They were set to return to Coruscant the next day. Emily already felt recovered, but Anakin insisted that they stay the night in Theed, allow everyone to rest and recover. Emily had a thought of why he really wanted to stay the night, but didn’t want to linger on his and Padmé’s private meetings. 

“Emily, it’s me, may I come in?” she heard the sweet voice of her sister in law inquire from the other side of the heavy door. Emily replied to her and she opened the cracked door and entered.

“Well, well, look at you Master Jedi!” Padmé gushed at the blue satin gown she had on. It was certainly not Emily’s style or in her comfort zone, but the Queen had lent her clothing for her time here, and she felt rude to refuse. 

“I do admit, that some of these perks are nice. But, they are only temporary, so don’t get used to seeing this.”

“Of course not,” Padmé smirked. “So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been acting strangely?” She walked over and joined Emily on the edge of the bed.

“I have not.”

“You have been. You seem flustered and distracted. Ani has said so too. Come on, Emily. It’s me. We tell each other everything. I love you like you were my own sister. I just want you to be okay.” Emily sighed. Padmé was, other than her brother, her best friend. They did share secrets and Emily was trusted by both Anakin and Padmé with the knowledge of their marriage. 

“You can’t tell anyone. Especially not Anakin.” Padmé nodded. 

“I slept with Obi-Wan.” Emily blurted out as quickly as she could’ve. Padmé stared at her, mouth agape. “You and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your brother’s former master.” Emily nodded.

“I can’t believe it. Emily,” she said, breaking off into a grin, confusing the other girl. “You got the pious Obi-Wan Kenobi to go against the code.”

“Technically, sex isn’t against the code. Forming attachments is, and this is where we face our little problem. I feel a pull to him. It feels ridiculous, I mean, I used to have a crush on him when I was younger, but to feel these emotions about him it just seems so… I don’t even know how to say it.” Padmé’s soft brown eyes met hers, with an understanding in them. She put her hand over Emily’s.

“I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way about Anakin when he came back to me on Coruscant.”

“Let me stop you right there for a minute,” Emily interjected “If there’s anything in there that a sister should not here about her big brother, please, please, I beg you, filter it out!” Padmé laughed.

“Anyways. I tried to ignore my feelings for Anakin. But being around him so much only made them grow stronger. We both gave into our feelings. Our marriage may not be perfect, but it’s worth the risk. We have to allow ourselves to live in these times. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.” Emily looked away. As much as she wanted to be with him, she knew it was easier said than done. Obi-Wan was dedicated to the Jedi code, and she didn’t think anything would make him break away from that.

“Can I ask you a question, Emily?”

“Of course.”

“How was it?” Padmé giggled, while Emily blushing furiously, threw a pillow at her. Both of them laughed as Padmé threw a pillow back at her sister in law. It was little moments like this that made all this war bearable. Happy moments in the chaos that was their lives.

“I can see why you made me swear to not tell Ani. He would lose his mind. He’s so protective of you, I think he might be happy that the code says no to attachments. For you, anyways. You can remain the virginal little sister. Untouched by man.” Both women laughed.

“I know. I think I’m more concerned with making sure he never finds out than the war right now. Dealing with the Sith and Separatists is one thing, dealing with Anakin is another.” Emily joked. After a while, Padmé excused herself for the evening. 

Emily was in no way tired enough. Her mind wandered from what had happened in the last few days to Obi-Wan, to the war and everything in between. She stared out of the window, looking at the stars. How beautiful and infinite they were. 

Another knock on the door. She knew who it was.

“Obi-Wan.” She greeted him politely letting him in and shutting the door behind him. Once he properly set eyes on her, he froze. The beautiful blue gown hugged her curves and accented her beautifully blue eyes. Her hair fell in long, brown waves down to the middle of her back. Having never seen her in anything but her regular attire and the occasional disguise, she was even more captivating.

“Are you going to say anything or just stare at me?” Emily inquired, moving closer to the window. Obi-Wan snapped out of his trance, annoyed with himself for becoming so distracted so quickly.

“How’re you feeling?” He inquired, walking over to her. 

“I feel as good as new. That antidote worked wonders. It’s a good thing you and Anakin got to us in time. I could feel myself…” she paused, shuddering at the memory. “I could feel myself dying.” 

“I could as well. I could feel you weakening. It was the most dreadful thing I have ever experienced. The thought of losing you…” he could bear to relive the feelings he experienced earlier that very day. The feeling of her heart slowing, her breathing shallow and labored, it was too much to think about. It emotionally and physically pained him.

“I can’t explain how I felt it. This connection between us, its deeper than a force bond. Trying to ignore it seems damn near impossible.” Obi-Wan said, moving closer to her. He reached a hand up to her face and cupped it, stroking her cheek.

“I don’t think it’s possible to ignore it. I truly don’t.” Emily said, reaching her own hand up to his.

“It’s not worth it to ignore it. I’ve ignored my feelings before and pushed them away, but you almost died. Merely the memory of thinking that you wouldn’t be alive when we got back to Naboo is devastating. I didn’t want our last conversation to have been me telling us to ignore our feelings.” Emily’s heart was racing and she smiled at him. His thumb stroked her dimples that made her smile all the more beautiful.

“I do think,” she began, while wrapping her arms around his neck “That we can still use our good judgment while exploring our feelings and connection.” Obi-Wan responded by kissing her gently. Different from their first kiss. It was slower, more burning, more passionate. He sucked her bottom lip and let his hands explore her body, ignoring the dress. Emily broke away, breathing heavily and smiled at him. She took his hand and led him to the bed and began to help him remove his clothing. She then pushed him onto the bed and paced a quick kiss upon his lips as she did so.

“We might as well take advantage of the accommodations.” Emily breathed. She took the straps of the gown she was wearing and let it fall to her ankles. She didn’t know much about the attention of men, but she could tell he enjoyed what he was seeing. She blushed at being so exposed, but regained her cool and walked over and climbed on top of him. She felt his hardness pressing into her thigh and grinned down at him. She pressed kisses down his neck, and moving her hips in a tantalizing way, driving him wild.

“You really are a little minx,” he rasped as she grinded her hips to his. He yearned for her, but she enjoyed her little game. But he too could play this teasing game. Quickly, he switched positions with her, flipping her onto her back. Staring into her darkened eyes, he gently pushed a two fingers into her entrance, causing her to moan. He pushed his fingers in and out, enjoying the feeling of her clenched around him and the pleasure that was clear on her face.

Removing his fingers from her, he waited a moment before positioning himself, enjoying teasing her a bit. She gave him an annoyed look, and pulled him up to her and reached between his legs to his hardened length, earning a low moan from him. She smirked and began to move her hand up and down, Emily enjoyed that she had just as much power in this game as he did. She stopped after a moment, and led him to her entrance. Obi-Wan, knowing it was still only her second time, was gentle. He pushed into her carefully and watched as her head fell back against the pillow.

Once she had assured him through moans and and mewls of pleasure, he increased his pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist and one hand ran through his now messy hair and another along his back, scratching down his skin.

Obi-Wan looked down at her, sweat glistening on her skin and the moonlight shining on her. She truly was enchanting. Emily was beautiful and charming but at the same time she was strong and powerful. Smart and caring. She was everything that a Jedi could be. If there was anyone to be bonded to, Obi-Wan was increasingly glad it was Emily. 

Both could feel themselves getting close and both came together, jolts of electricity shooting through their bodies. Pulling out of her, and laying on his back, panting, he pulled Emily to his side, covering them both with the blanketing of the bed. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. As he was stroking her hair, his hands wandered to her back, where once again he came into contact with the old scars.

“How did you get these?” He muttered to her. 

“When I was little, not too long before you and Qui-Gon found Anakin and I, there was this man on Tatooine who lived nearby us. He was a nasty piece of work. Always hated children, me especially for whatever reason. One day after Watto said I could go home, I went to meet up with my friends and I accidentally ran into him. Oh, he was furious. A little drunk I suspect.” Emily reminisced. “I said I was sorry and was turning away and he pulled out a whip and slashed me. I was eight.” Obi-Wan was speechless. He knew that Anakin and Emily were raised as slaves, but never thought of someone doing that to a child simply for running into them. “I still remember him saying, ‘You’re a slave. No one cares if you cry.’.”

“I was in pain for days. All I did was cry. It hurt to move. The only thing that helped was my mother. She would just hold me and sing to me, and with her, I could sleep.”

“That’s horrible.” 

“It was, He was. Anakin was so mad, he snuck off and dismantled the man’s the speeder. But,” Emily continued, biting her lip to try and keep herself from smiling, “Anakin also caught like a dozen womprats and managed to let them loose in his house.” She said, bursting into a fit of giggles.

“That does sound like him.” Obi-Wan smiled. Despite how Anakin could be reckless and hotheaded, he did love his sister dearly. He hated to be away from her when he was younger and training. 

“This won’t be easy, you know.” Emily whispered, nuzzling into Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Nothing worth doing ever is.”

 

Author’s Note:  
Yay another chapter finished! I hope you guys like this and will leave comments on your thoughts, and I really appreciate the comments I’ve gotten. Again, I’m going to weave Emily into Clone Wars episodes and eventually into Revenge of the Sith. I’m really excited to write her into certain episodes of the Clone Wars, because, honestly, that show was just amazing. Also note, I snuck in a little Rebels quote at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emily had the most peaceful sleep she had had since her and Obi-Wan’s mission. It wasn’t quite dawn by the time she felt Obi-Wan stir beside her, gently untangling her from him and getting up from the bed. Her eyes peeked open.

“Good morning?” she mumbled, stretching her arms up over her head. Sitting up, she blushed as she watched him put on his clothing.

“Are you going to give me an awkward speech and run away from me again?” He rolled his eyes at her.

“Not likely. I sense if I pull that again, the war will be the least of my worries.” He replied, walking over to her.

“Oh, you are so very correct.” She grinned. Emily felt so calm and at peace and felt that Obi-Wan had the same ease to him. The harsh pull of their emotions had ebbed away and was now replaced with a warm and calming feeling. Well, as warm and calm as two people in the middle of a war could feel. 

“We need to be getting back to Coruscant soon.” Emily pouted. Even if it were for just a brief moment, it was nice not to worry about anything and just be with him. But they were still Jedi and they had work to do. “I must get back to my own quarters. Even though it’s a shame to leave such a beautiful woman.” He said, gesturing to the wild state her hair was in.

“I’d love to see you try and deal with this much hair.” She mumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around her. Obi-Wan walked over to her and kissed her hand. She tried to pull him back into bed, but accepted when he pulled away with a smile, knowing that everyone would be waking up shortly. He left her quietly and quickly and she was alone with her thoughts. 

She got up and grabbed the more Jedi appropriate clothing that the queen had provided. A grey crop top and black pants. Not her usual choice, but putting it on, she quite enjoyed the fit and feel of it. Emily could see why Aayla liked them so much.

Emily then began the task of brushing through the dark waves of hair that were riddled with bedhead. 

“Ems, you awake?” Anakin. Walking over to her door she let her her brother in. He looked at her new outfit. “Don’t you think you should put something less revealing on?” her muttered. Emily punched his arm playfully.

“My clothes were contaminated and this is what the queen provided for me.” Always trying to keep Emily safe and protected was a lovely trait to have, and even though through the Jedi Code, they weren’t allowed attachments, Anakin would still glare daggers at any man who looked at Emily in a way he didn’t approve of and it got tiring.

“Why are you up this early anyways?” she asked of her brother. Anakin slept like a rock and would never get up before he absolutely had to.

“I was... I… We…” 

“Gross. I don’t want to know.” Emily said, her face scrunching in disgust. Of course he and Padmé would use the opportunity to enjoy each other’s company. Anakin laughed.

“I ran into Obi-Wan a few minutes ago. He was headed back to his room. Said he was meditating. Who meditates this early?” Emily felt heat rise to her cheeks. She turned away and continued to brush through her hair. 

“Some people are just early risers, you know.”

“Yeah,” He said, trailing off the subject, much to Emily’s relief. “So, are you okay now? Besides the virus. You’d been acting weird for the past few days.”

“ I promise, I’m fine now.” Emily assured her brother. Certainly, she wasn’t about to tell him how she quieted her feelings, but she was appreciative of his concern. “I was just feeling a little unsure of things, but I feel much better now.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course.” She smiled at him. He returned her smile with his and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Good. I’m always here for you. Always have been and always will be.”

“I know that.” Emily smiled. Despite his occasional bouts of moodiness, Anakin was always there for her and willing to listen to her problems and annoyances. She was always appreciative of her brother.

“Well, I suppose we have to get back to the real world, huh?” 

“Unfortunately.”

In the few weeks that it had been since the Blue Shadow Virus Crisis, the war had continued to escalate. Up until now, Emily hadn’t seen Obi-Wan since Naboo, but as they and Anakin and were surrounded by droids who were blasting at them on Felucia, now wasn’t really the best time for catching up. Ships had been dispatched to get them all out of there, but until they could land, they were trapped and dodging blasts. 

“Lookout!” Obi-Wan yelled, grabbing both distracted Skywalkers to move out of the way as an enemy ship came down in flames.

“That was close!” Anakin said, watching the wreckage. 

“If those fighters got through, then our gunships can't be far behind.  
Prepare the troops to evacuate.” Obi-Wan commanded as Master Plo Koon’s troopers landed. 

“Ahsoka should be back from her jungle patrol by now.” Anakin said, as all of them were still dodging blasts with their sabers. 

“I’ll to contact her again,” Obi-Wan said. “Ahsoka, were are you? Ahsoka, what is your location?” he commed to her.

“About six klicks east, Master. We've engaged the enemy and we've got them on the run.” Ahsoka replied.

“They’re here to extract us. We’re leaving!”

“What? Wha- We can’t retreat now Master! I’ve broken through!” Oh boy. Emily knew Ahsoka was a great Jedi, but her listening skills, not unlike her own Master’s were sometimes selective and disobedient, and in a war, this could be problematic.

“Move it trooper! Come on, double time!” Emily shouted at a clone, in a very Skywalker-esque tone. Emily followed onto the ship where she heard Obi-Wan continuing his orders to Ahsoka.

“The droids are retreating.” 

“We’re outnumbered. You must evacuate, that is an order!” Emily looked over at Obi-Wan, flashing him a sympathetic look. Ahsoka was Anakin’s padawan after all.

“Master Skywalker taught me never to let up - when the tinnies are on the run.” Ahsoka fired back. Anakin had just joined them on board and they were taking off.   
“They are running back here to regroup with the main force. You are putting your troops' lives in danger, young one. You will get on the gunship when we arrive.” Obi-Wan ordered. Emily could hear annoyance in his tone.

“Where’s Ahsoka?” Anakin inquired.

“Following your teachings.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Is she winning?” 

“For now.”

“This is one of the reasons I’m glad I don’t have a padawan.” Emily remarked. Anakin shot her a look of annoyance. While they were all confident in Ahsoka’s abilities, defying an order from a Master was not acceptable.

You can’t say Anakin isn’t teaching her his ways Emily said silently to Obi-Wan through their bond. It was still new and odd to them, but certainly useful.

Yes, and I’m having flashbacks to when he was a padawan and disobeyed my teachings 

The insolence of it all she thought back, sending him a smirk. He flashed her a quick grin, and his eyes looked her up and down.

Lovely new outfit

We’re in the middle of a battle and have a rogue padawan and you’re paying attention to my outfit. Master Kenobi, I’m appalled Emily shot back at him. As they both moved to the open door of the gunship. They saw Ahsoka still pressing on with the battle.

“She’s not stopping.” Obi-Wan observed with an edge in his tone.

“Land in front of them.” Anakin commanded. 

“What are you doing?!” Ahsoka shouted in frustration. Anakin stomped out of the ship towards his padawan.

“Get in the ship now!” he barked.

“Can’t you see they’re retreating?”

“They’re about to overrun you, Ahsoka. You just can’t see it. Now follow orders and get in the ship!” Ahsoka hesitated before obeying her master. Emily watched the crestfallen togrutan with sympathetic eyes. Emily knew that always obeying orders wasn’t easy. As they were taking off, before her brother could scold her more, Emily pulled Ahsoka off into a corner.

“Ahsoka, you cannot do that.”

“I know, I know. I messed up.” She mumbled under her breath. Much like Anakin, Ahsoka was stubborn and strong willed and Obi-Wan would often comment on how Anakin earned her behavior from his own sometimes willful behavior during his time as a padawan. 

“Listen, I know you meant well. You’re a great Jedi already,” Emily said, putting her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “But you can’t only think of yourself in battle, Ahsoka. You were at a disadvantage and you put yourself in danger and your men. We are all working towards the same thing, we are all on one team. You have to think of the battle as a whole.” 

“I was so sure I could finish them off…” Emily gave her a sympathetic smile.

“You were doing great. But when the masters decide it’s time to retreat, you retreat. You can’t argue. It’s not always a matter of how well you’re doing on your own.” Ahsoka nodded. Emily knew she was certainly going to face punishment for this. 

And, Emily was right. Obi-Wan reported to the council of what went on during the battle and Anakin and Ahsoka were summoned in for a meeting with the council. Emily waited outside of the meeting, leaning on one of the great pillars that were spread about the Jedi temple. 

The meeting wasn’t too long and once Ahsoka and Anakin were exiting, Emily walked over to learn of the verdict.

“So…?” 

“Archive security.” Ahsoka snipped out. Obviously, she wasn’t thrilled and wasn’t in the mood for chat, nor was Anakin, even if it was Emily. The two left Emily, Anakin taking to her to meet Madam Jocasta Nu.

“I expect she isn’t too happy.” Emily turned around to see Obi-Wan approaching from the council room.

“Of course not. But for disobeying direct orders, she can be lucky it’s not worse.” Emily recalled her own punishments for disobedience. While she was usually a very obedient to Shaak Ti, there were times when she acted like the usual bratty teenager. After Emily snuck off with Anakin and Padmé to Tatooine, after the battle, she had to report to Shaak Ti, she decided she had to tend to the newest batch of younglings brought to the temple. It wasn’t the harshest sentence she could’ve gotten, but she did lose part of her sanity for that week.

“She was very much Anakin’s padawan in that moment.” Obi-Wan commented. 

“Was he really that terrible?” she inquired. Obi-Wan’s expression said it all. She laughed, flashing that smile that Obi-Wan loved. 

“Come on, we have strategies to go over.” She said, still giggling. They walked off to join the others. Anakin joined them shortly after she and Obi-Wan arrived, still looking annoyed, he joined Obi-Wan up front to discuss tactics.

“The setback at Felucia has affected our efforts in the whole sector.” Obi-Wan explained, stroking his beard. “It’ll be weeks before we can…” He was disrupted by sounds of distress coming from Master Yoda. Emily kneeled down beside him.

“Master Yoda, what is it?” she asked.

“A disturbance… in the force… Intruders there will be, in this temple.” Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. Emily looked at Aayla who stood above her. 

“On high alert, we all must be.” Yoda warned. Emily, Anakin and Obi-Wan left the room shortly after.

“Where do we start looking for these intruders? What’re they after?” Anakin asked.

“I doubt they’ve come to hijack starfighters.” Obi-Wan replied as they all walked down the long corridor of the temple. 

“What can they get here that they can’t get anywhere else?” Emily inquired. Her mind was racing with all these questions. How could they get in? What did they want and why did they want it?

“Information.” Obi-Wan answered.

“The Jedi transmitter codes.” Anakin suggested.

“Every piece of troop information, in one place.”

“And it’s all in the east tower” Emily said. The Jedi all looked at each other with worry in their eyes. This was highly sensitive information and if it got out, the Separatists would gain the upper hand. 

“The east tower communications center.”

“I’ll head there right away.”

“Emily and I will monitor the perimeter defenses from the central security station.” Obi-Wan decided. They sprinted off in different directions.

“Oh, what a shame, I got stuck with you.” Emily smirked as they rushed to the security station.

“I know how you detest my company.” He shot back to her as they reached their destination. They entered in, only a droid in the room already. 

“The temple is so heavily guarded. How do you think they got in?” Emily asked him. He stroked his beard, brow furrowing. “I honestly haven’t any idea.” Suddenly, the monitors shut down for just the slightest moment before rebooting. 

“What was that?” Obi-Wan asked the droid.

“The system is just recycling, sir.” It replied. 

“Master,” Anakin popped up on a holocom, “I’m in the tower. No intruders, but something just happened. All the scanners were acting strangely for a moment.”

“Something happened to the scanners down here too.” Emily told her brother. 

“It cannot be a coincidence.” Obi-Wan said as the door opened behind him and Emily. Master Yoda entered.

“Arrive, the intruders have.”

“But if they are not in the tower, what are they after?” Obi-Wan said, asking the question that both Emily and Anakin were thinking.

“The communication center, perhaps their target is.” Yoda replied, trying to work out what these intruders wanted.

“They must be in the central ventilation system,” Anakin proposed, looking at his former master. “Let me check the system,” he replied, pulling up the information.

“You’re right. There has been a disturbance. It’s near the top of the south tower.” Obi-Wan informed Anakin.

“I’ll meet you up there.” Anakin said, ending the comm.

“On high alert, place the temple,” Yoda said. “Proceed with caution, you two must.”

“Yes, master.” Emily replied as she and Obi-Wan left the room hurrying to meet Anakin and stop whoever was intruding the ancient temple.  
“And here I thought the rest of our day would be boring.” Emily said as they left the room.

“We’re Jedi, we don’t get boring days.” Emily conceded to that. While this certainly wasn’t quite how she wanted to spend time with him, this was enough for her. Just being around him was enough to satisfy this bond that they’d formed. 

When they reached Anakin they slid down into the vents. Anakin looked around.

“Great, which way do you think they went?”

“The communication center is this way,” Obi-Wan said gesturing to the vent on Anakin’s left. “We’d better hurry if we’re going to catch them.” Letting Anakin lead the way, the descended into the vent. After a while of no sign of disturbances or any sign that intruders were even in the vents, Anakin let out a huff of frustration.

“I don’t think they came this way.”

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan commed, “Are you picking up any other life signs in this quadrant?”

“Deep in the temple, the intruders are.” Yoda replied

“How are they managing to stay out of our way?” Emily interjected, she too was getting slightly frustrated with the situation. 

“Possible it is, receiving help from the inside, they are.”

“Wonderful.” Obi-Wan sighed

“Come on, boys. Let’s try another route.” Emily suggested, leading the way, tired of letting her brother lead them to dead ends. She led them to a vent that had been opened up. She sent her brother a satisfied smirk.

“Looks like you were right.”  
“Usually am.” Anakin rolled his eyes at his sister, but did admit, she did have a better sense of tracking than he did. 

“Master Skywalker,” Ahsoka commed to Anakin, “I’ve captured the imposter disguised as a Jedi. She says the intruder is in the holocron vault.”

“A holocron is no good without a Jedi to open it.” Obi-Wan observed. “What are they up to?”

“They must be trying to gain access to the communications center from the vault.”

“Let’s get in there.” Obi-Wan said, taking the lead. Approaching the center, the were thrown off balance by an explosion and smoke soon filled the pipes.

“Just got a little more fun.” Emily rasped sarcastically as smoke surrounded her. They jumped down and were engulfed in more smoke. Nothing was down here though.

“Quick, the communication center! Let’s go!” Obi-Wan ordered and they all slid down a small make shift opening. Obi-Wan took the lead. Putting his arm out silently telling Anakin and Emily to stop, they saw a shadow moving and a voice coming from around the other side. A small droid was thrown backward into the shaft, a beeping noise emanating from it.

“Bomb!” The three Jedi ran as quickly as they could from the doomed droid, barely missing the explosion. 

“Master Kenobi, the vault room, you must meet us at.” Yoda commed to Obi-Wan. 

When they arrived, they saw Ahsoka holding onto the changeling intruder, Master Yoda and Master Windu. A holocron was missing from it’s place. 

“What would someone want with a holocron? No Jedi would open it for an outsider.” Emily questioned, raising a brow at the failed intruder.

“Come on changeling, we have a new home for you.” Ahsoka growled.

“Wait,” she hissed. “Bolla Ropal.”

“What did you say?” Windu barked.

“Bolla Ropal. That’s who’s Bane’s next target is, some Jedi.” She replied. Yoda and Mace exchanged worried glances and Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed and he stroked his beard. 

“What’s wrong? Who’s Bolla Ropal?” Anakin asked

“He is the keeper of the kyber crystal,” Mace answered. “The data on which can only be read by holocrons.” 

“What’s on the crystal?” Emily inquired. She could sense Obi-Wan’s worry about this. This wasn’t good. 

“A list of every known force-sensitive child in the galaxy. The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order.”

“We have to warn him.” Obi-Wan stated

“That’s going to be hard to do. He’s out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system.” Windu said

“Seek him out, you must.” 

“Ahsoka and I will set out immediately.” Anakin promised

“If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant,” Obi-Wan said, taking changeling to transport her to jail, “I’ll find him.” 

“Skywalker,” Windu addressed. Neither Anakin or Emily were sure which he meant. Windu saw the issue and corrected himself. “Emily. Go with Master Kenobi. I’d rather have two Jedi on his tale than just one.”

“Yes, Master.” Emily said, as everybody went their separate ways. The thought of innocent children being in danger made Emily’s heart race. They were innocent and they had no idea who wanted the holocron or why.

We’ll fix this, Don’t worry Obi-Wan though to her, sending her a reassuring glance. She smiled. But she had a feeling it was going to be a little more complicated.

Author’s Note:  
Hey guys! Sorry it’s been a minute, but I’ve been stressed with school this past week and it’s driven me crazy. Not gonna lie, I was also lazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I’m really enjoying writing Emily into The Clone Wars and there are some episodes I’m really excited to play with. As usual, your likes/kudos and reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“We’ve wasted time. No sign of Bane.” Emily sighed. The past day they had been running around Coruscant and had little to no information on this Bounty Hunter, and no information on who he was working for and why they wanted the list of force sensitive children. It made Emily’s heart race to think that the children were in danger. They were so young and innocent. They were the future of the Order.

“Patience, Emily.” Obi-Wan replied. He had tried to ease her worry, but seeing as he himself was also worried, it wasn’t much help. They were skulking about the Underworld of Coruscant, not only on the lookout but collecting any information that might help them to find him. 

“I wish Anakin would at least reply to my comms. Not a scrap of news from him on his end of the search.” She grumbled, adjusting the hood around that cloaked her face. They approached a rather seedy looking bar, it’s drunk customers stumbling out. Emily’s nosed scrunched in disgust. Obi-Wan let out an amused chuckle.

“Not much of a drinker?”

“Anakin gave me a drink when I was fifteen. I don’t even remember where he’d gotten it, didn’t tell me it was alcoholic, I took a big swig, it was the worst thing I had ever tasted. Anakin thought it was hilarious though. Haven’t really tried much of it since.” Emily grimaced as they entered the bar. They split up, hoping to catch any information on Bane.

Emily approached a green skinned, scantily clad, Twi’lek waitress. The waitress eyed her for a moment.

“Listen if you’re here to…” 

“What ever you think I’m here to do, I’m probably not,” Emily interrupted. “I’m looking for a bounty hunter. His name is Cad Bane.”

“I don’t know any bounty hunters, why would I? But,” she paused, pointing to a male weequay, “He will probably know your guy. His name is Shahan Alama. I think I remember him mentioned the name Bane before.” Emily thanked the girl for her help and walked over to Alama.

“Hello, Beautiful,” he slurred. “What can I do for you?”

“You work with a Cad Bane before?” she asked, not wanting to waste anymore time. 

“Who wants to know?”

“I want to know.”  
“Well, maybe we can talk it over, over drinks, eh?” Alama proposed, stumbling up to Emily and putting a hand on her hip. Before he could think twice, he was flipped forward onto the ground, her knee in his back, lightsaber to his neck. The others in the bar barely looked their way, scuffles were common down here.

“Maybe, you can give me information on Bane, and just maybe you’ll make it out of the bar unharmed.” Emily hissed, feeling her annoyance rise. 

“Okay, okay,” he conceded. “I don’t want no trouble with the Jedi. I worked with Bane Bane before. He’s real ruthless., just holes up in Coruscant with whatever money he makes.”

“Know his boss?”

“He just goes wherever the money takes him, doesn’t have one employer.” Emily let out a huff of annoyance. 

“Have you seen him in the past day?”

“Nope.”

“Alright,” she said, getting up and putting her saber way. “You can go. But word of advice, don’t ever lay your hands on a woman without her permission, sleemo.” She hissed, shoving him off in the other direction. Obi-Wan approached her, noticing her tense expression.

“I’m guessing no useful information.”

“Exactly. Just that he’s ruthless, doesn’t have a boss or a base and we’re stuck at square one.” Emily scowled, as they exited the bar. She received a comm once they got outside.

“Emily,” her brother greeted

“Finally. I’ve commed you all day.”

“Sorry, Ems, I was a little preoccupied.”

“Did you find Bane?” Obi-Wan inquired. 

“Yes… and no,” Anakin said, his expression darkening. He explained what happened, finding Ropal, Bane and Ahsoka on the ship, having to open the Holocron for him. Bane’s warship was destroyed, but he managed to sneak onto Anakin’s ship and then still escape. 

“We can still fix this, Ems.”

“We’ll meet you back at the temple.” She replied to her brother, signing off. She looked at Obi-Wan, worry written on her face. This wasn’t good. They had no idea what was in store for those children. They put up their hoods and began their walk back to their speeder. Obi-Wan took her hand before they boarded the speeder, and held it in both of his own.

“We have two Skywalkers on this mission, Emily. We will not fail at protecting those children.” Despite her worry, it did ease a bit with his gesture. Emily felt her cheeks blush and grinned up at him.

“I hope you’re right.” She replied, to him as they boarded their speeder

 

Back at the Temple, the council gathered to here what happened with Bane. Emily joined Anakin and Ahsoka, while Obi-Wan sat with the council.

“It’s most unfortunate that Bane was able to escape again.” Obi-Wan said.

“With access to the names and locations of the most force-sensitive children in the Republic.” Master Windu added.

“Inflict devastating damage on the Jedi order, he could.” Yoda said, voicing the concerns they all had.

“We’ve discovered that Bane’s working with the Separatists.” Anakin informed the Council.

“There are thousands of children on that list. Which will he go after first?” Obi-Wan wondered out loud.

“Small chance there is, through the force, the council may detect them.” Yoda said. Emily exchanged a look with Anakin. It seemed so risky to be wasting any time, but the Force was the best chance they had. Even if it was slim. 

“You coming, Ems?” Anakin asked of his sister, as he, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Windu, exited the council room on their way to meditate. Emily’s nerves were on edge; she was too anxious to focus.

“You go ahead. I’ll be with Ahsoka, ready to go when you’re done.” Anakin nodded and walked off with the others.

She and Ahsoka walked the halls of the temple in silence for a bit. Emily nervously biting on the knuckle of her thumb, a bad habit she’d had since childhood.

“I can’t believe I let Bane get the best of me,” Ahsoka sighed. “This is my fault. Maybe I’ve earned it since Felucia.” 

“Ahsoka, none of this is your fault. Bane is scum, and working for the Separatists. His escape was unfortunate, but Anakin wasn’t about to let you die. We’ll figure this out.” Emily said, smiling at the younger girl. Emily and Ahsoka were very close and it made Emily sad to see the guilt weighing heavily on the torguta’s heart. She knew how guilt could eat away at vulnerable heart.

A few minutes later, Anakin came around the corner. 

“We’re going to Naboo. A gungan child is at risk.” Anakin explained to Emily and Ahsoka, silently and rightfully assuming his sister would come with him. They made their way quickly to their ship, got settled and set off. 

Once they arrived at the Palace on Naboo, they were greeted by Captain Typho, a security agent and a Gungan official.

“General Skywalker and General Skywalker,” Typo greeted. “They told us you were coming.” 

“Has the gungan family been notified?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, Captain Lunkard, here is in charge of the operation.” He replied. The gungan nodded to the three Jedi. “He will take you to Jan-Gwa city.” 

“Let me take the lead on this Master,” Ahsoka said to Anakin. “I’ve got a score to settle.” Emily and Anakin exchanged glances. 

“Alright. Go with the gungan. We’ll be there shortly.” Anakin instructed. Ahsoka and Captain Lunkard set off. 

“Are you sure you ought to leave this to your young padawan?” the security agent questioned.

“Trust me,” Emily responded confidently, her lips curling into a smirk, “If there’s anyone you want on this right now, it’s that padawan. She’s as stubborn as her master.” 

“You’re one to talk.” Anakin retorted to his sister. Emily rolled her eyes as Typho cleared his throat and began to inform them of the security measures. Once they were briefed, the siblings made their way to the calm city of Jan-Gwa. 

They settled in their spot that overlooked the gungan nursery. The mother of the child as planned, came in and lovingly placed the decoy down and left the nursery. Bane jumped down into the room and approached the crib and lifted the blanket to reveal the decoy. The two of them could hear a muffled exchange between Ahsoka and Bane.

Bane threw a line around Ahsoka’s lightsaber and drew it out of her hand, blasting at her as she dodged the blasts swiftly. Emily could hear Bane blasting off and ran off and jumped, grabbing his legs and pulling him down to the roof. They both fell down to the ground below. 

Ahsoka was waiting, lightsaber to Bane’s face, surrounded by other Gungans. Emily say Ahsoka’s victorious smirk. “Look’s like I win.” 

Anakin jumped down to his sister, helping her up and they walked over to Bane. Anakin roughly grabbed him and shoved him to his feet. Emily grabbed restraints and tightly latched them to his wrists. 

“I think I’ve earned the right to wear this again.” Ahsoka growled, grabbing her stolen padawan learner braid from him. 

“You did a good job, Ahsoka.” Emily told her as she reattached the braid. Anakin dragged Bane off. The mother gungan came over with her young daughter, who was cooing happily up at the two Jedi.

Gungans were not her favorite species. Mainly due to the fact that anytime Jar Jar Binks was involved with anything, she usually ended up with a headache and a mess to clean up, but the little girl definitely tugged at her heart. 

“Your daughter is safe now.” Emily told the mother, while she and Ahsoka smiled sweetly at the child.

“Do you really believe that?” Bane barked over his shoulder. The mother shielded her daughter away from Bane’s direction, and Anakin shoved him off. 

“We won’t let him harm her, or any other children. I promise.” Emily said, putting a reassuring hand on the mother’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Master Jedi.” She replied gratefully. Both her and Ahsoka bowed quickly and went off to join Anakin.

 

“There’s nothing on here, Anakin. We’ve searched everywhere.” Emily sighed to her frustrated brother. Anakin was growing ever more impatient and restless and Emily knew that they needed to report to Obi-Wan and Mace. 

“We have to find something. There has to be something.” He muttered darkly. Emily walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. She knew they had to keep their heads about this. Obi-Wan had eased her worry about this, she had to try and do the same for her brother. This was easier said than done most times, but she felt him ease. Emily was a calming force for Anakin. He sighed and smiled at her.

“Snips,” he called out. Ahsoka popped over from where she was scrounging round for clues about the children’s whereabouts. “Come on. There’s nothing here. Let’s go report back.” Ahsoka nodded and followed her master and Emily. They met with Mace and Obi-Wan outside of where Bane was being held.

“We tore the ship apart. There’s no sign of the holocron… or the kids.” Anakin sighed. 

“Did you check the ship’s navigation records?” Mace asked. Emily was surprised he had that little faith in them that he had to ask if they did the most obvious thing.

“They were wiped clean before he landed on Naboo.” Ahsoka answered. 

“We’ll have to use the force to make him talk.” Anakin growled. Emily looked at Obi-Wan who was rubbing his beard.

“I don’t think Bane is that weak.” He replied. 

“I agree. I don’t think the mind trick will work on him. Bane isn’t weak minded and he isn’t stupid.” Emily added in. There was no way this was gonna be that easy.

“What If we all concentrated on his mind together?” Ahsoka suggested. 

“Using the force to compel a strong mind to cooperate Is ... risky.” Obi-Wan replied.

“There is a danger his mind will be destroyed in the process.” Windu added. Emily looked over at her brother and knew he felt the same as her. That the risk was worth it. Bane was scum. There were children at risk and they needed to act now. 

“Well, do we have another choice?” her brother asked, already knowing the answer. No one answered and the Jedi walked back into the interrogation room.

“You will take us to the holocron.” Anakin said, waving his hand at the bounty hunter.

“Jedi mind tricks don’t work on me.” Bane scoffed.

“You will take us to the Holocron.” Emily repeated, Anakin also echoing her. Bane huffed. Then Obi-Wan. “Forget it!” he barked. Then Mace. “I wont!” 

“And you will take us. NOW.”

“I will take you… NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD.” Bane pleaded, fidgeting with uncomfortableness at the force of the mind trick. Emily felt Ahsoka’s shock. Ahsoka was still so young and hadn’t seen the more disturbing parts of being a Jedi. This was one of those parts. Bane continued resisting underneath the influence of four Jedi, until they finally released him.

“Perhaps we should try… again.” Anakin suggested 

“I’ve had enough of that,” Bane rasped in defeat. “I’ll take you to the holocron. You’ll get your children back.”

“See, that wasn’t too hard, now was it?” Anakin mocked. Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to Bane, pulling him to his feet. Clone troopers assembled outside for them to escort him to a ship to lead them to the holocron.

Walking to the hangar of the ship, Anakin received a holocom and stepped aside for a moment, Ahsoka stopping to wait for him. It wasn’t too long before Anakin rejoined them.

“The chancellor wants a report on our progress.” He said. Emily’s eyebrow raised, giving Anakin a perplexed look.

“Tell him this is not Republic business. It’s an internal Jedi affair.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“This has nothing to do with the republic. I should see no reason to why the chancellor would need or want any information.” Emily said to Anakin. She knew that he trusted Palpatine and that the older man was always interested in Anakin’s career. There was something about Sheev Palpatine that Emily didn’t trust. Ever since she was a child, she felt odd around him. A cold presence. He was always kind to her, but she couldn’t pinpoint her place of mistrust. All she knew was that she didn’t like his interest in Anakin and she certainly didn’t like his interest in this matter. 

“I'm sorry to disagree, but as long as the Jedi are acting as a military, we should report to the chancellor, even on internal matters such as this.” Anakin bit back, shooting a slight glare at his sister. 

“Well, then,” Obi-Wan smirked, placing an arm around Anakin’s shoulders “I guess you just volunteered to go. Give the Chancellor my regards.” Emily stifled a chuckle as Anakin tried to protest. 

“I agree. Report back here when you’re finished.” Windu said, walking away.

“This could be a trap, master.” What wasn’t a trap these days? “You sure you don’t need us to go.” 

“Of course it’s a trap, Skywalker.” Mace replied. “One Skywalker with us should be plenty.” Emily shot an amused look back to Anakin, who looked put out. 

“I will contact you when we find the children.” Obi-Wan called back to Anakin as they boarded the small ship. Emily’s mind drifted back to the Chancellor. It bothered her that he was sticking his nose into Jedi business. But, she shook away the thoughts. Her mind had to be focused on Bane, who was siting beside her. Commander Cody was the only clone to accompany them, him being more than capable of physically handling Bane.

“The coordinates?” Mace demanded. Bane told the Jedi the coordinates as Obi-Wan entered them into the ship’s navigation.  
“That will take us into the far outer rim. Neutral space.”

“Do you want your holocron and your kids or not?” Mace and Obi-Wan exchanged looks. Emily scowled. She would like nothing more than to throw Bane into prison and let him rot. But, they had a mission to complete. 

Remain calm. He will be dealt with as soon as we find the children and get the holocron back Obi-Wan thought to her. She took a deep breath, trying to focus and calm herself as they approached a small station and began to attach to it. Pulling Bane up, she and Mace entered first, with Obi-Wan behind, telling Cody to stay behind and watch the ship. 

Bane led them through a dimly lit hallway into an elevator. 

“I do not sense any children nearby.” Obi-Wan stated. Mace and Emily both agreed, eyeing Bane suspiciously. The elevator brought them to yet another suspicious room.

“Where are you keeping the children?” Obi-Wan demanded. Bane smirked.

“The children are safe. But first, there is your precious holocron.” Bane croaked turning about to shining object. “Let me get it for you.” He said, moving away from the Jedi. Mace stopped him.

“No more of your tricks.” He said, approaching the holocron. Upon stepping of the ledge of where Obi-Wan and Emily stood with Bane, an alarm sounded off. 

“Blast!” Mace barked.

“You certainly stepped in it this time.” Emily rolled her eyes. Even at inopportune times, Obi-Wan never missed the chance for a quip. Blasters popped out of the wall, preparing to shoot at the intruders.

“Oh, this day just keeps getting better.” Emily hissed, pulling her lightsaber out. Each of the Jedi began to dodge and reflect the blasts and lasers directed at them, mostly trying to attempt to deflect them so they would hit their originator. Obi-Wan had attempted to go after Bane who was slipping out. Emily back to back with Mace could hear him bid his farewell.

“So long, Jedi.”

Obi-Wan retreated back to Mace and Emily, all three of the still deflecting blasts. 

“Now what?” 

“Now, we get what we need and get out of here.” Emily said, quickly jumping over to the holocron, grabbing it and flipping back and taking a running start to the door followed by Mace and Obi-Wan, Mace barely making it out of the room, with the door attempting to trap them. The whole station was about to self destruct. They made it back to the ship as quickly as they good.

“Anytime, Cody.” Obi-Wan said to his commander. Just as they made off, Emily could hear the station explode behind them. She sighed in relief, still clutching to the holocron. 

 

Later that evening, Emily was resting after her very long day. It was rare when they had evenings where they could simply retire for the night, and Emily was going to take advantage of it.

Once they returned with the holocron and examined it, to find the list intact, it was put back where it belonged and the council met and discussed Bane and his attempted plans. When Anakin and Ahsoka returned, they were informed that Bane had once again escaped and it left an unsettled feeling in everyone’s minds that the base on Mustafar was destroyed with no clue to who ran it.

But, the children were safe. What was most important was won. It was a victory for the day. Emily stared out the window, loosing herself in the beauty of Coruscant at night. She was knocked out of her trance by Obi-Wan entering her room.

“Ah, I didn’t think you would actually come.” She beamed. She had told him to come to her room earlier before the council meeting through their bond. He had vehemently said that it was inappropriate and within the temple walls was risky. 

“How could I resist such an honor?” he replied. He knew that doing this within the Temple was risky, but the pull to her was excessive and her presence was calming. “Emily, we mustn’t be loud.” Emily paused for a moment, not sure what he meant, her mind then clicked.

“Not everything is about sex, you dirty old man.” She groaned in a mock offended tone. “And I’m not loud!” Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at her. “Okay, maybe I’m a little loud,” she blushed. “But in all honesty, I just want to sleep.” She said, leaning her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist.

“I suppose, If I must share a bed with you.” He returned a gentle mocking. “And I’m not that old.” She giggled. If there was anything the Skywalker siblings would never get tired of, it was teasing Obi-Wan about his age. She began to undress and he looked around her room. It was simple, as all the bedrooms were, but small touches of warmth decorated the room. On her desk were small potted flowers, blooming healthily. Drawings that looked like it came from the younglings and a small wooden charm, with an intricate swirling pattern carved in blue, with one letter on three separate places.

“Anakin made that for me when we lived on Tatooine.” Emily said, walking over to him, in just her undergarments. “The letters are for his name, my name and our mother’s name.” she said, a warm, reminiscent smile gracing her face. He handed it back to her, and her fingers ghosted over the letter of her mother’s name, sadness flashing in her deep blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He apologized, wiping a small tear from her cheek.

“It’s fine. I just have moments where I miss her terribly… But, I still have Anakin.” Emily said, trying to clear her mind of sadness. “And you.” Obi-Wan felt such warmth in his heart. Just seeing her smile was enough to brighten the very long day, or very long past few weeks they had all had. 

“You’re not sleeping in your clothes, are you?” she asked, pulling her long hair out of the braid it had been in, letting loose her dark waves. Obi-Wan began to undress, already having been free of his armor for the night and took most of his clothing off, leaving his pants on. Emily was in the process of unhooking her bra and escaping from its grip and flinging it to the corner with her other clothes. 

They climbed into bed and adjusted to the small space they had. It was certainly not uncomfortable, just close. Emily was pressed to his body, his hand resting on her hip and her head resting on his shoulder. She looked up at him, her long lashes fluttering, and let out a content sigh with her arm wrapped around him. Emily fought slightly against the sleep that was engulfing her, but Obi-Wan began to stroke up and down her hip, lulling her into much needed sleep.

He knew that this wasn’t allowed, but he was willing to break the rules for Emily. It figures it would be a Skywalker who would make Ob-Wan Kenobi disobey the Jedi Code.

 

Author’s Note: Hi! Very long time since update, I’m sorry. School attacked me and then when I was on spring break, I was just flat out lazy. Excuse some descriptions of things, when I’m watching the episodes I’m writing into, I don’t have the best way of describing them. And the debate of whether a bra is called a bra in space… well, just be kind. I’m writing this later than I should, be. Please, leave reviews and comments. We’re getting to one of my favorite episode arcs soon, so I will try and update ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

“It’s so nice to get to be a normal person for once.” Emily observed to Padmé as they walked the streets of Coruscant. Emily was awaiting her next assignment and decided to pay her friend a visit. Obi-Wan was off on a mission on Mandalore, and she missed him terribly. They had spent many nights together, merely talking and enjoying each other’s company. Obi-Wan didn’t want to be intimate within temple walls to Emily’s slight annoyance. Despite it being new to her, sex was something she quite enjoyed in her experience thus far. But, she was completely content with their nights together, wrapped in his arms, merely enjoying the comfort.

“It is nice to get to see you on more relaxed terms.” Padmé replied to her sister in law. It was a beautiful, bright day on Coruscant. The streets were filled with people and children played off to the side. 

“It’s all too rare that I can snag you away for a walk in the park.” She giggled. Padmé very much enjoyed time with Emily. It was amusing to her to see how similar her and Anakin could be. Both quick to anger, Emily being easier to calm down, both were usually entirely confident in themselves and both cared very deeply. She enjoyed spending time with her and knew it made Anakin happy to see his little sister and wife so close to each other.

“Now tell me…” Padmé said, lowering her voice. “Has anything more happened with Obi-Wan?” Emily felt her cheeks flush immediately, and a smirk play upon her lips.

“You know, you’re very nosy, Padmé.” Emily said, halfway between a sigh and a giggle. “If you must know, he comes to my room most nights when we’re both at the temple. It’s nice.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“Not like that. He won’t… he doesn’t want to do anything within the temple walls. Fear of discovery and he says it feels disrespectful.” Emily said, rolling her eyes.

“I’m sure you can sway his mind.” Padmé giggled. “In any case, I shall have you sent some of my tea.”

“Tea?” 

“A contraceptive tea. It tastes dreadful, but it works.” Emily put her face in her hands, hoping to hide her reddening face. They continued their walk for a bit until a twi’lek with pale yellow skin, and purple, excited eyes stopped them.

“Master Jedi, I know you will not recognize me,” she said in the accent of her people, “but you helped my people and myself on Ryloth,” Emily paused. There was so much chaos on Ryloth before it was liberated, but the woman did seem familiar.

“My name is Tala. You saved my sister and I personally from droids who were troubling us.” Emily searched through her memory and was able to vaguely make out the face of the woman in front of her.

“Yes, I remember.”

“Thank you so much for your help for our people… May I give you something in return?”

“That’s very kind of you, but as a Jedi, it’s my job to help. You don’t need to repay me.” She insisted kindly. 

“Please, I merely wish to tell you your future. It is a gift of mine.” Emily looked at Padmé who shrugged and nodded. Emily agreed and Tala took her hand into her own, tracing the lines upon it.

“I see happiness. Personal happiness. But with it, I see annoyance, and jealously. I foresee great trials and tribulations for your happiness in the future.” She said, still tracing the lines on her palm. “Later on, I see red and black. I see… I see suffering. Great sadness, pain. I see fire.” Her eyes flashed to Padmé for a brief second. “Be careful with those whom the both of you trust. And you, Master Jedi, be careful with your decisions in life. They hold much influence. Fate may not have to be this way.” Tula bowed to the Jedi and Senator, while Emily awkwardly thanked her for her grim reading.

“That was… different.” Padmé said, slightly put off by what the woman had predicted.

“No one decides my fate but me. And as for the rest… Hold on, I’m getting a comm. One second.” Emily said, excusing herself to receive the comm from Master Yoda.

“Master Skywalker, meet your brother and Master Kenobi on Mandalore you shall. Escort the Duchess of Mandalore to Coruscant, you will.” Emily nodded and ended the comm.

“Looks like our time in the park is over. I’m off to Mandalore to escort the Duchess to Coruscant with Anakin and Obi-Wan.”

“Oh, Satine is lovely. I think you’ll like her.”

Author’s Note  
Tiny little fluffy chapter for you! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and I really enjoy writing her into the episodes and I can just visualize it so well. Please, please, leave reviews and comments, like, favorite, follow, etc. I’m very grateful for all of you that read the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

“Burke, got the boys ready?” Emily asked of her clone commander. 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded in response. Anakin was also bringing Rex and a few of their men. Emily thought that this much security was a little much, but since the Duchess held a neutral stance in the war, she could very well be a target. Especially with this Death Watch group that Obi-Wan informed them of. Emily, back in her normal fitted grey tank top and black leggings, led her clones to meet up with her brother.

When they arrived on the landing platform, Emily saw that a very tense looking woman, she assumed her to be the Duchess by her elaborate clothing, walked away onto the ship. Anakin and Emily walked over to Obi-Wan. She sensed strange feelings coming from him. 

“Reporting for escort duty, General.” Anakin greeted Obi-Wan, who also like the departed duchess, looked tense and conflicted. 

“Am I glad to see you two.” Anakin and Emily exchanged looks.

“You sound tired.” 

“The Peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit.” Obi-Wan sighed as he led them onto the ship. 

“We’re peacekeepers, but you’re exhausted by peaceful ways… Ironic, is it not?” Emily giggled as she and her brother followed.

“The mentality of war I suppose.” Obi-Wan said, leading them to a room where Cody and a few other clones waited to be joined by the generals and the other clones. 

“You know your marching orders,” Obi-Wan began to the clones. “The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the senate.”

“The death watch may be backed by the separatists, so stay sharp. R2 ? Use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity.” Anakin addressed the clones then to R2. 

“Anything else, sir?” Rex asked. “No, that’ll be all.” Obi-Wan finished. The clones dispersed as Obi-Wan received a comm. 

“Yes?”  
“The Duchess and her retinue requests your presence.”

“Very well.” Obi-Wan said, leading Anakin, Emily, and the clone commanders and Rex onto the elevator to bring them to the upper half of the ship. 

“I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess. She couldn’t be in safer hands.” Anakin said to his tense master.

“Yes, I know.”

“Then why- “

“Never mind. It’s all in the past.” Anakin shot Emily an amused look, and while her brother may be amused, she could feel heat rising to her cheeks. 

“So you’re close to her.” Anakin prodded, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Obi-Wan. “I knew her. A long time ago.” He replied, stroking his beard. Anakin smirked and elbowed Emily, who was not as amused with this. She felt silly for feeling any possessiveness, but it was creeping up to her mind.

They were probably just friends, she thought to herself. Obi-Wan looked back at her, but she shifted her eyes away, she felt childish for feeling this way. The group walked in silence until they reached the room in which the Duchess sat upon a raised platform and was surrounded by senators.

The Duchess was beautiful. Pale, flawless skin, beautiful blond hair interwoven with flowers in an elaborate headdress. High cheekbones were lightly dusted with a shimmering blush and pouted pink lips spoke eloquently. 

“As the designated regent of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war.” Even her voice was lovely. Emily felt herself tense a little more, but tried to control her emotions. If her brother sensed her discomfort, she didn’t really know what she would say.

“And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense.” Obi-Wan interjected as they entered into the room full of politicians.

“You are quite the general now, aren't you, Master Kenobi?” she replied.

“Forgive me for interrupting, your highness. I meant no disrespect.”

“Really? Senators, I presume you are Acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole Known as Obi-Wan Kenobi? “Emily’s eyebrows raised. 

“Your highness is too kind.”

“You're right. I am.” Satine trailed off.

“Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin and Emily Skywalker.” Anakin and Emily gave respectful bows. “Your servants, my lady.” 

“I remember a time when Jedi were not generals, but peacekeepers.” Lamented the pacifist duchess. Emily could see her point, but the Jedi were trying to end the war. She didn’t understand how anyone couldn’t realize this or understand why they fought.

“We are protectors, highness. Yours at the moment. We fight for peace.” Anakin calmly replied. 

“Hm, what an amusing contradiction.” Emily felt her annoyance level rising.

“We fight for peace. We’re fighting for those who cannot defend themselves. We didn’t start this war, my lady.” Emily seethed, as calmly as she could. Both men beside her gave her peculiar looks and she felt how uncomfortable Obi-Wan was.

“What they both mean is we are acting at the behest of your highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don’t share your neutral point of view.” Obi-Wan replied, looking toward the Duchess with gentle eyes.

“I asked for no such thing!” 

“That may be so but a majority of your court did.” He replied, again keeping his level head and gesturing to the court. Emily was biting on the knuckle of her thumb again.

“Ems, you okay?” Her brother whispered. Her eyes shot up to him. “I’m fine.” She hissed, even though she knew he could tell she was lying. Anakin knew his sister too well. But thankfully, Anakin was blissfully ignorant of her and Obi-Wan’s relationship, and Emily intended to keep it that way. Anakin is far too protective for anyone, even his best friend to cavort with his sister.

“I do not remember you being one to hide behind excuses.” Satine bit back, her serene face scrunching into one of frustration. Emily hated to admit it, but she agreed with the Duchess on that one.

“I do not remember you as one to shirk away from responsibilities.” The tension was visible within the room. The senators that surrounded them shifted uncomfortably. 

“I am certain we all agree,” Senator Orn Free Taa began in his raspy, deep accented voice. “Duchess Satine and General Kenobi, have a proven there are two sides to every dilemma.”

“Indeed.” A man, whom Emily assumed to be an advisor of the Duchess smirked. She had a bad feeling about him, but couldn’t put her finger on why.

“No in regards to the senate vote,” the senator continued, Satine, her head held high, replied “I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel.” 

“Right again, my lady.” Moving closer back to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

“There may be two sides to every dilemma, But the duchess only favors hers.” Obi-Wan observed quietly.

“Isn’t that how is usually goes?” Emily quipped. Anakin, holding a martini, shot her a look that seemed like he was going to argue on the behalf of his politician wife, but Emily just cocked an eyebrow at him. She knew Padmé was a genuinely good woman, and working for her people, and she didn’t doubt that Satine was as well. But the stance of neutrality has opened her people up to hostility and the Duchess was ever so adamant about absolutely no involvement. 

Obi-Wan, was once again distracted by the Duchess and approached her. “A republic military presence is the only sure defense against the separatists.”

“Even extremists can be reasoned with.” Satine retorted, getting up from her place on the sitting platform and approaching Obi-Wan.

“Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids.”

“The sarcasm of a soldier.”

“The delusion of a dreamer.” At this point, they were face to face, their faces were both stern as they argued on a seemingly more personal level. 

“Duchess, Master Jedi, it’s been a long trip,” Tal Merrick interjected between the two. “I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment.” He proposed. Emily glanced over at Anakin, who was thoroughly enjoying the sight of his master arguing with the Duchess. 

“Now, let us all put politics aside until after dinner!” Free Ta suggested.

“FINE.” Both Obi-Wan and Satine said in unison. Satine pushed past Obi-Wan and left the room in a huff, Anakin and Emily quickly stepping out of her way. 

“What do you think that was about?” Anakin said, still smirking. Emily didn’t find the situation so funny. “I’m not sure.” She replied, mindlessly grabbing an offered drink and sipping it. The taste was sweet, but strong and made her throat burn. Anakin’s eyebrows shot up at his sister, who rarely drank since her introduction to alcohol. Obi-Wan walked over to them, annoyance washing over him, before he left the room as well, Anakin shrugging, and following him. Emily gulped the rest of her drink, and followed as well. 

They walked in silence for a moment, allowing the master to cool down from his heated ‘discussion’ with the duchess.

“You and Satine have history.” Anakin observed as they walked the hallways of the ship. 

“An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore, protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world,” Obi-Wan explained as they got onto an elevator. “They sent bounty Hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring.”

“Sounds romantic.” Anakin grinned, Obi-Wan shot him a look. But it did seem romantic. And Satine is beautiful, and his age. They were around each other for a year… Perhaps Emily’s past view of Obi-Wan was incorrect. She knew she had no claim to be jealous, but she could put the pieces together on this one. 

“A civil war killed most of Satine's people, Hence her aversion to violence.  
When she returned, she took rebuilding her world alone.” Obi-Wan continued to explain as they exited the elevator and resumed their patrol of the ship. 

“You didn’t stay and help her?” 

“That would’ve been problematic,” Obi-Wan replied, walking into their quarters on the ship and using the force to spin a chair around. He sat down, “My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere.” 

“Demanded? But it’s obvious you had feelings for her, surely that would affect your decision.”

“Oh, it did,” he replied to Anakin, his expression softening. He looked wistful. “I live by the Jedi code.”

“Of course. As Master Yoda says, a Jedi must not form attachments.” Anakin said, slightly bitter. Everyone in this room had failed at that.

“Yes, but he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse.” It was silent for a moment before Obi-Wan received a comm. 

“Yes, captain?”

“General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Something scared him real good, sir.” Rex replied over the comm. “I've also lost contact with two of my men.”

“I'm on my way down to assist you.”

“I'll go, master. If there's something dangerous Down there, the clones and I can handle it. Ems, care to join?” Emily nodded. “Go on, I’ll catch up.”

Emily looked back at Obi-Wan who she could still sense the trouble he held within. She walked behind him, bent over and wrapped her arms around his chest. Despite her own silly feelings, she was sympathetic to his worries. He smiled and rest his hand on her arm briefly. 

Reluctantly pulling away, she knew she had to go help Anakin. 

“I better go. Best not to have Anakin come back looking for me.” Emily said, exiting the room and leaving the conflicted man alone with his thoughts. Anakin wasn’t too far ahead of her and was able to catch up with him. Entering the room below deck in which the clones were all gathered, Anakin, fairly lax in his approach asked, “Alright, men. What’s the problem? I’m missing dinner.” 

“We’re not sure yet, sir. There’s still no sign Mixer or Redeye.” Cody replied. R2 was beeping excitedly in attempt to get Anakin’s attention.

“What’s the matter buddy?” R2 beeped back rapidly. 

“I know, I know. But we’re here now. Use your scanners. See if something’s out of place.” R2 did as he was told and lead Anakin, Emily, and the clones around the the cluttered room. The little droid led them to a large box. Its lid tossed aside.

“Looks like the content of this box is missing.” Rex commented. 

“Or it got up and walked away.” Emily muttered to Anakin, both of their expressions hardening. Something wasn’t right here. 

“Alright, fan out. Separate squads. We’ll contact Obi-Wan.” Anakin instructed. Anakin commed his Master. “Anakin, what have you found?” 

“There's a large open container, and the contents are missing. And I still have two men unaccounted for.”

“That’s not good. Keep things quiet. I’ll stay with the senators.” 

“Got it.” Emily and Anakin replied at the same time. R2 began to once again become restless. 

“What’s up, R2? Did you find something?” Emily asked as R2 continued to lead them through the dimly lit room. Out of the shadows, they could see a figure approaching.

“There you are. Redeye, where have you been? You had us all worried… Redeye?” the way Redeye moved wasn’t normal. Both Skywalkers activated their sabers as Redeye’s limp body was thrown at them by some spiderlike droid. The droid rushed forward, Emily managing to slice of a few of its legs and causing it to slide onto the floor. It threw a crate at Emily, but she dodged it, the crate instead hitting Anakin. Emily jumped and stabbed the droid right through the middle.

“Good job, Ems.” Anakin praised his younger sister as the clones entered, blasters ready. Anakin turned, noticing another crawling out of their sight. “The lift!” Its legs pried open the lift’s doors and it climbed up and away before they could get to it. 

“Obi-Wan, There's assassin probes down here. One made it up the lift. We'll try to hold the others here.”

“Alright, boys,” Emily said, addressing the clones and her brother. “There might be one left. Let’s spread out and find it.”

“Watch it!” Burke warned his general. Smaller droids evacuated the destroyed droid. The clones began to blast them and Anakin and Emily dashed at them, slicing and dicing the many smaller droids, R2 helped as well, electrocuting the little pests. 

“Good work men.” Anakin praised the clones. “And Emily.” He backtracked, including his sister, who just rolled her eyes at him. “And you too buddy.” Anakin said fondly to R2. 

“How did that monster end up in the hold? “Rex groaned.

“Question is: Who smuggled him onboard?” Anakin replied to the captain. Emily’s brow furrowed. “I bet I have an idea.” She muttered quietly to her herself as Anakin approached a silver droid.

“I'm looking for the droid that services the cargo bay.” The droid got up. “Yes, sir. Are all those creatures dead?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” Anakin snapped back. “You’re in charge of the cargo manifest, right?”

“Uh, yes, I have it right here.”

“Well, where did they come from?”

“It is right here, on the manifest.” The droid said, handing Anakin the small tablet.

"For immediate delivery to Coruscant: one container marked 'Medical supplies. There's no name on this chart! There is no indication of who shipped it.”

“No, sir, Just the senate stamp, always accepted for transport here aboard the coronet.”

“Well, this should be fun. Let’s bring this to Obi-Wan.” Emily said, grabbing a very annoyed Anakin away from the droid. 

___________________________________________________________________

“It seems one of our four distinguished senators seems to be a traitor.”

“I sense it too,” Obi-Wan said, his eye catching upon one of the smaller droids that escaped from being destroyed. “Looks like one of our little visitors is still alive… I have an idea how to expose the turncoat. Return to the hull of the ship. Destroy the last assassin droids.” He instructed. Emily and Anakin nodded.  
Back in the hull of the ship, everything seemed quiet. Emily had walked off on her own to find any remaining droids. She couldn’t really seem to find any, and everything seemed quiet. Or maybe that’s what her mind wanted her to believe. Her mind was still buzzing about everything. The traitor, the Duchess, Obi-Wan, so much on her mind.

“EMS!” Emily’s head whipped around, a large assassin droid was behind her, but Anakin was quicker. He sliced the droid down through the middle.

“Emily, what’s wrong with you?” he demanded, completely confused as to why she wasn’t able to sense that thing behind her.

“I’m just, uhm, I was distracted. I was off in my own head.”

“Well, get out of your own head. That thing could’ve killed you.”

“I’ve faced scarier things than assassin droids, Anakin.” Emily bit back. This is why missions with her brother had higher pressure on her. Any slip up and mistake she made would be scrutinized by him. She knew it was in regards to her safety, but she could handle herself. 

“Anakin, it’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s not forget who would’ve been the first droid’s puppet if I hadn’t stepped in.” 

“That’s not the, oh never mind. Satine’s been taken hostage by Tal Merrick. Let’s go.” Anakin barked. 

“Cody, Rex and Burke, split up, station near the escape pods.” Emily instructed. She knew she had a bad feeling about Merrick, and felt guilty for not saying anything, but at the time, she had no proof. Now she did.

Running out of the lift once they were back on the main deck of the ship, they found Obi-Wan quickly enough.

“Did you find them?”

“No, but the the troopers are stationed at every escape pod. “Emily said, hoping that would ease some of Obi-Wan’s tension. “Merrick will try and signal his allies for help. We have to find them.” Obi-Wan said as he led them off to a lift. 

“This may not be the time to ask but, were you and Satine ever…?” Emily couldn’t believe that Anakin was asking this right now. She also couldn’t believe she wanted to know the answer. 

“I don’t see how that has any bearing to the situation at hand!” Anakin smirked and looked at Emily, who wasn’t amused and kept her face neutral. Anakin just chuckled to himself. Suddenly, there was a load crash. The ships alarms went on. 

Exiting the lift, they found the clones running toward the intrusion. 

“We’ll take care of this, Obi-Wan. You go find your girlfriend.” Anakin said, pulling Emily away with him.

“No, Anakin, she’s not my!” Was all they heard as they rounded the corner. Battle droids loaded onto the ship, blasting at clones and the Duchess’ guards. 

“This should be fun.” Emily said, activating her lightsaber and jumping in between the droids and slashing into them. Anakin did the same on the other end of the hallway. Dodging their blasts and slashing through the droids, was a pretty usual day for them all. 

“That was almost too easy.” Emily said, using the force to destroy the last droid. 

“Well, it’s not over yet. Let’s go find Obi-Wan.” Anakin shouted to Emily as he ran off, Emily on his tail. 

Up ahead, they could hear Merrick going on about blowing the ship up, followed my other muffled words. What they could hear was that Merrick had the power to blow up the ship. 

“Wait for it…” Anakin muttered, before striking right as Merrick challenged Obi-Wan and Satine on. Anakin’s lightsaber stabbed right through his chest and Merrick fell with a thud, the device that would blow them all up, falling into Anakin’s hand. Satine threw the blaster she was holding down to the ground.  
“Anakin.” Obi-Wan scolded. “What? He was gonna blow up the ship.” He had a point.

“Obi-Wan… I, ” Satine said approaching him. Emily felt herself prickle and Anakin looked away awkwardly. 

“Generals Skywalker, the last of the droids have been destroyed, sir.”

“Very good, Cody.” Anakin replied. “I must get back to the business of diplomacy” Satine said sadly, walking away from Obi-Wan.

“As you say, Duchess, some other time.” He replied, with a slight bow. They all left the room. They would be arriving in Coruscant soon and Emily couldn’t wait. She felt very anxious, especially now. She tried everyway possible to avoid using the word, jealous, but to simply put it, she was. 

Arriving back on Coruscant, they were greeted by the Chancellor on the landing platform.

“Job well done, Master Jedi.” Palpatine praised Obi-Wan. “Thank you, Chancellor.” 

“Your excellency.” Anakin greeted. Emily nodded her head in a show of respect. The chancellor respectfully acknowledged them before returning to greet the senators. The Duchess approached Obi-Wan, so Emily and Anakin backed off and allowed them privacy. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Satine stroke Obi-Wan’s beard. As Satine glided away, Anakin chuckled, “What was that all about?”

“A very remarkable woman.” Anakin said to Obi-Wan who was transfixed upon the departing duchess. “She is indeed.”

___________________________________________________________________

 

At her room in the temple, Emily was sitting and meditating. She had made a cup of the tea that Padmé had sent over for her. It was fresh and hot and after the day that she had had, she was ready for quiet evening. Taking a big sip of it, she was disappointed to find that the tea was not good and tasted like dirt. 

“Thank you, Padmé.” She sighed, remembering the tea had a purpose, she forced herself to take a big gulp. Horrible. 

It was fairly early in the night, and she could still sense a sense of conflict on Obi-Wan’s mind, so she decided to pay him a visit. 

She quickly made her way to his room, knocked on the door and zoomed in as soon as he opened it. 

“No, please come in.” 

“You wouldn’t deny me, would you?” She asked, a smirk playing on her lips. “I know I’m not a duchess or anything, but…” 

“Oh, Anakin will never let that go. I’m hoping you at least will.” 

“We’ll see. It was interesting to know that you had a girlfriend.”

“She wasn’t, we were never,” Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, making Emily giggle. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes. “And If I didn’t know any better, I could’ve sworn I sensed a little.. jealousy perhaps?” 

“I was not.” 

“Hmmm. Emily, what Satine and I had was in the past. I will always care for her, but I do not disregard my feelings for you. I care for you deeply.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Emily whispered, he kissed her lips gently, and all her silly feelings of jealously went away and were replaced with the need to kiss him all over. She took control of the kiss, deepening it. She ran her hands through his hair as their tongues danced together.

Breaking the kiss of, she pushed him back onto his bed and straddled him. Obi-Wan was surprised by her sudden change of pace. Pawing to help him take his tunic off, she placed kisses down his chest, and sank down onto the edge of the bed, in between his legs. 

“Emily, we shouldn’t do this in the temple.” Obi-Wan tried to warn her, but Emily was ignoring him. Her hands rubbed on his thighs, and she could see the hardness in his pants. She gently helped him free his length from his pants and began to places kissed to it. She had never done this before, but it was exciting her and clearly exciting Obi-Wan. She took it into her mouth causing him to moan out loud, as she sucked, her reddened cheeks hollowing and her tongue swirling around the tip. 

He moaned her name out, making her smile as much as she could with her mouth wrapped around him. She could taste salty substance at the tip of his length which she knew meant he was close. Emily wasn’t quite done yet, so she removed her mouth from him and got up and and threw her tank top and leggings off, and discarded her undergarments. Obi-Wan had done the same with his trousers and attempted to pull her onto the bed.

“Uh, uh.” She purred. She pushed him back down and returned to her original straddling position. Emily had to appreciate the beautiful man she was on top off. His muscled chest heaving glistening in salty sweat, his eyes were dark and lustful and his ginger hair tousled. She leaned down and kissed his neck, nipping and sucking. She loved the way his beard scratched against her skin. She carefully rocked her hips, so that his length was teasing against her entrance, but not where either of them wanted quite yet.

His hands rested on her hips and she could tell he was getting slightly frustrated at her teasing. She lifted up and guided his hardened length between her legs and sunk down, moaning out louder than she meant to. He pressed a finger to his lips and she nodded, and she rode him. Obi-Wan ran his hands down her body, from her beautiful bouncing breasts to her muscled abdomen back down to her hips. She leaned down and kissed his neck more. His hands running up and down her back. 

Emily could feel pulsing in between her thighs, and fire pooling in her abdomen. She quickened her pace on top of him, feeling the fire and throbbing increase and the sounds of their collective moaning mixed as they both came. Emily letting out another loud moan, halfway stifled by Obi-Wan’s hand over her mouth. She fell, panting on him.

“I’m not sure what’s gotten into you, but I like it.” Obi-Wan chuckled, playing with her long chocolate colored hair. Emily rested her chin on his chest, and stroked his beard. 

“How do you feel about the beard?”

“I love the beard.” She purred into his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her. Emily had almost forgotten about the entire mission. She could forget about the entire world while she was wrapped in his arms. 

“I haven’t told you I had my fortune read to me.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did.”

“Hush. It was a woman who was from Ryloth and to thank me, she offered me my fortune.” 

“What was your destiny.”

“She told me happiness,” Emily said, smiling. “But she also saw jealousy.” Obi-Wan smirked, and she playfully slapped his chest. “She also saw red and black, and pain and sadness, and told me to be careful who I trust. It got very dark very quickly.” She said, her smile fading. 

“Come now, you mustn’t take it too seriously. I don’t believe in fortune telling nonsense.”

“Anakin had visions before.” She muttered quietly, recalling the disturbing visions Anakin had about their mother before her death. 

“Anakin is a special case. His connection with the force is more powerful than any of us can understand. Emily, don’t worry yourself over this, please. I promise you, I will let no harm come to you.” Obi-Wan assured her, while pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. It was enough to ease her heart entirely, for now at least. 

Author’s Note:  
Hey, guys! I’m sorry it’s been a hot minute since I’ve updated. School has really got me on my toes this quarter. Anyways, I was really looking forward to writing in this episode and hope you enjoy this update very much. Today was a rough one for me, so I hope that this brightens your day and you enjoy it. And it’s no being posted at an ungodly early hour of the morning! I hope you like it and please leave reviews, lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily… Emily…

A soft voice whispered into Emily’s ear. She stirred, unaware of where she was. She could see the temple in the distance. It was up in flames, smoke billowing out of it. Emily’s heart started to race. She tried to run to the Temple, but she only ended up farther and farther away. She finally stopped. Turning around she saw a cloaked figure, a man, with yellow eyes glaring out from beneath the hood. Next to him was a… man? Cyborg? A black suit, nothing human could be seen by the eye. She could hear the heavy breathing of the man in the suit. She didn’t know what to do, her lightsaber wasn’t with her, she had no idea where Anakin or Obi-Wan or Ahsoka was. The man in black approached her slowly, her backing away with each step he took closer to her. In a deep, unrecognizable voice he simply said 

Emily. 

Emily shot up. She looked around her room before she jolted up out of her bed, peeking out the window. The Temple was fine. There was no destruction, no doom and no strangers. She sighed in relief, sitting on the edge of her bed. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep now. She lay back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her hands. 

It was only a dream.

Removing her hands from her face, she stared up at her ceiling. She was tired. So much had been happening and so little time to breathe. But that was war life. Emily got up and threw on her clothing. The grey tank top and black leggings that had been so unceremoniously thrown upon the floor the night before as she had collapsed into bed. Perhaps her late night tea had stirred the unnerving dream. The tea was vile and unsettled her stomach and she hated drinking it with a passion, but it did its job and allowed for her Obi-Wan’s late night trysts to continue with no consequences.

Emily, rubbing her eyes, exited her room and was immediately greeted by Obi-Wan. She smiled at him, tiredly.

“You didn’t sleep well?”

“I had a bad dream. Nothing really.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem troubled.” He asked her quietly, his brow furrowing in concern. She nodded and yawned. 

“Is there a reason you were lurking outside my door this morning?” Obi-Wan chuckled, tucking a piece of her disheveled hair behind her ear. “Yes, actually, there is. We have been assigned a mission on Onia.” Emily looked back at her lover, perplexed. 

“Onia had decided on neutrality, did it not?” 

“Onia’s rulers, never quite decided. King Zan and Queen Tassa have never officiated their stance in the war. Somehow they have managed to avoid the Separatists’ wrath.” Emily was amazed that they had been able to stay out of the ever growing conflict for so long. Obi-Wan could tell that she was still confused as to why they needed to be involved. “Be that as it may, Dooku and his Separatists have noticed them now. They either need to join the Republic or prepare for a fight.”

“So we have to persuade a King and Queen to join the Republic.” 

“Precisely.”

“Fantastic. Let’s go.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Onia was a small, planet, very obscure. Barely outside of the outer rim, Emily could understand how easy it was to neglect the planet. When they arrived and landed, they were greeted by the royal guard. They led them to a large, yet very well hidden palace. The terrain of the planet was quite dense and covered in jungle mostly, but had bustling little villages that were clean and prosperous from what Obi-Wan told her. 

The palace was grand, glistening white marble and elaborate carvings of the royal crests upon the outside. Inside, was even more elaborate. Pillars of white and gold, the moldings of the walls had jewels within them. Red walls and white, tile flooring. It certainly screamed royalty at you.

Entering the throne room, upon two grand and golden thrones sat the King and Queen of Onia. The King was a handsome man, who looked a bit older than the queen. His dark hair was greying a bit and his face had more age on it than the Queen. But, he looked kind. His amber eyes smiled upon the approaching guests. He looked every bit the king in rich purple and red robes. The queen herself was a sight to behold. Dark, tan skin and bright green eyes that were dusted golden shades of makeup. Her thick, dark hair was tightly woven into a luxurious braid. Her gown was a rich shade of red and she had dark purple jewels decorating her neck and fingers.

“Your Majesties, we present to you the Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Emily Skywalker.” One of the guards informed the royals. The king rose, and walked down to them, smiling. 

“Welcome, welcome. I’ve heard great things about the two of you,” he said, warmly shaking Obi-Wan’s hand and kissing Emily on both of her cheeks, catching her by surprise. 

They certainly are friendly, Emily thought to Obi-Wan. 

“I am King Zan, and this,” he said, gesturing for his wife to join them, as she glided down from her throne, “This is my Queen Tassa.” Obi-Wan kissed the Queen’s hand and Emily bowed respectfully. 

“This is the first in so very long we have had the honor of welcoming Jedi into our kingdom.” Tassa observed. “Long before the war…” 

“That is what we have come to discuss with Your Majesties,” Obi-Wan began. “The war shows no sign of ending soon and we fear for your safety if you do not chose an alliance.” The King and Queen looked at one another, worry falling upon their faces.

“An alliance, Master Kenobi? Surely you wish for us to join the Republic.” Zan observed calmly. 

“Your Majesty’s decision is your own. The Republic is what we as Jedi fight for. Our loyalty is for freedom and the Republic, and that is what I believe in. If you choose to align yourselves with the Separatists, that is your decision for you and your people, but I urge you to consider your options.”

“We have remained out of the war for this long, why must we choose sides now?” Tassa asked, her brows furrowing. 

“There have been whispers of the Separatists targeting Onia. I will not go into detail on how they chose to deal with the monarchs of their conquered planets. I urge you to decide what is best for your people. Joining with the Republic will earn you the protection of the Jedi and the clone army. We fight for peace and those who cannot defend themselves.. We wish to restore balance back to the galaxy. That is the goal of the Republic.”

Emily had to admire his way of speaking. It was neither too pushy or too soft. He laid his point out very firm, but in wonderful way. Emily wished she could speak to people in that way. The Queen was surveying Emily, a curious look in her eye. Emily had realized she was staring at Obi-Wan and looked away. The Queen smiled.

“My love, why don’t you and Master Kenobi discuss the matter further and I will take Master Skywalker and discuss with her.” Tass proposed sweetly. The king agreed and he and Obi-Wan walked off. 

“Come, Master Jedi, why don’t I show you my gardens?” Emily nodded. The Queen led her to a stunning garden. Perhaps even lovelier than the ones she had seen on Naboo. Fountains with crystal clear water and all sorts of different flowers were in bloom, filling the air with a sweet scent. The Queen sat upon a bench and pat down on the spot next to her, gesturing for Emily to join her. She dismissed her guards.

“This is a beautiful garden, your majesty.”

“Thank you, Master Jedi. I started it not long after my daughter was born. You’ll have to meet her before you leave.”

“That sounds lovely, madam.” 

“Yes, she is. Children are a blessing,” Tassa said, picking up a rose and stroking its petals gently. “Do you ever lament on the fact that as a Jedi you will never have children?” Emily was surprised by the question.

“I… I suppose I’ve never really thought of it.” That was true. Emily had never thought of children before. Why would she?

“I just saw the way you looked at Master Kenobi…” Emily’s face flushed as red as the rose the Queen was holding. 

“Your Majesty, Jedi aren’t allowed to form attachments. Master Kenobi is my ally, my friend. He was my brother’s master and I’ve known him a very long time, I was simply showing him respect.” The Queen put her hand on Emily’s hand. “It’s not a crime to fall in love, Emily.” Tassa said warmly, smiling at her. “You would not be the first Jedi, nor the last. Besides, the crowns I wear on my head may give me terrible headaches, but they do not affect my eyesight. I can see the way you look at him; I can see it in your eyes. I saw the way he looked back at you. It reminded me of how my husband looked at me in our younger years.”

Emily was about to protest, but the Queen raised a jeweled hand, silencing her. “Emily, I owe no loyalty to the Jedi. Your secret is safe with me.” Emily was very flustered at this point. Her mind was telling her to deny it all, but Tassa’s warmth and kindness reminded her of her mother, she felt very trusting of the Queen.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen.” That was all that Emily could stutter. 

“No, I suppose not. Nothing worth while is ever planned all too much.” The Queen observed, smiling at Emily. “Your brother wouldn’t approve, would he?” 

“You have no idea.” Emily laughed in an exasperated chuckle. 

“Either way, I can sense your bond. It’s very strong. It’s a shame the Jedi frown upon such attachments. I don’t see how love is a weakness. It gives you something worth fighting for.” Emily listened to the Queen with such interest. How could she possibly pick up on their bond? Were they that obvious? 

“Well, my dear. You’ll be staying with us for at least tonight, yes?”

“I’m not sure-.” 

“You must. I insist. We’re having a gala this evening. You must join the King and I.”

“Your Majesty, I-” Before Emily could say another word the Queen was whisking her off to her chambers, where three women awaited them.

“I want a dress for the Jedi, ladies.” Tassa instructed, ignoring Emily’s protests. The Queen was very obviously used to getting her way and wasn’t going to let Emily stop her. The women started to look Emily up and down, while one took measurements of her chest and the other her waist and hips.

“A shame you’re a Jedi, you have good child bearing hips.” The older of the women said to Emily as she measured. 

“Uh, thanks? ” Tassa giggled from where she sat on a posh couch. The women scattered and went off to find a dress for Emily, who stood there awkwardly.

“I’m not sure if this is appropriate.”

“Why not? You’re both still on a mission and we’ve had this planned for weeks before we learned of your arrival. I assure you, my husband is stubborn about this war, as he is about most things. It will take quite a bit of convincing to make him agree to finally choosing a side.”

“What do you think of the war?”

“I think it is unfortunate that the galaxy has come to this. I sense a greater threat than the Separatists. But that’s just my insight. Nothing to think of too much.” Tassa trailed off. The women left the room for a period of time. Emily and the Queen waited in silence for a bit. When the women returned they had numerous gowns over their arms.

The Queen got up and glided over to her ladies and looked at the beautiful garments. “Orange is certainly not your color… Oh, this is perfect.” Tassa pulled out a long, lace navy gown. It was fairly simple compared to the other ones and fit to her body, without the long train of the dress Tassa wore.

“I think this will do nicely. Ladies, take General Skywalker and get her ready.” Emily was whisked off to a room the ladies stated that were her quarters for the evening. Emily couldn’t help but thinking how silly this was. She was her on a mission and here she was being dressed up like a doll. 

“I can manage putting the dress on myself.” Emily said politely, but firmly. She headed behind the divider of the elegant room and slipped out of her clothing and bra and put the dress on. The bodice of the dress was firm and clung to her curves while the skirting was flowing and while the slit in the leg was a little higher than she would’ve liked, the dress itself was gorgeous. The neckline dove into a deep V-neck, that exposed a fair amount of cleavage. Emily blushed at the exposure of her chest, the dress certainly wasn’t modest, but she felt she got the lesser of the evils considering the dresses she saw. 

Once she was in her dress the women pulled her out again to fuss with her hair, curling it and weaving in little white flowers. They fussed around with makeup on her eyes and lips, earning several ignored protests from Emily.

“Hold still! You don’t want this to jab you in the eye.” A younger woman name Laila said as she applied mascara to her eyes. Emily was annoyed with this whole thing. The Queen was playing with Emily as if she were a doll and it was aggravating. She hadn’t seen Obi-Wan in hours, so she could only hope he was getting through to the King.

“There, you’re finished.” Laila said, handing Emily a mirror. Her lips were dark red and eyes were dark and smoky. “You look beautiful.”

“Yes, well, thank you. I need to…”

“Ah, you look stunning!” Tassa exclaimed, entering the room, her heels clicking on the marble flooring. Tassa was in one of the most elaborate dresses she had ever seen. Its train was long and fluffy, and the bodice was sheer, with intricate flower patterns covering her breasts. 

“You look lovely, Your majesty.” Emily said, bowing to her. Tassa waved the bow off and took Emily’s arm and linked it with hers. Emily walked slightly awkwardly, she was in wedged shoes and never had been before. The ladies insisted if she wouldn’t wear heels she would wear wedges. They also tried to take her lightsaber, but that was the one battle she won. Her saber was strapped to her thigh, covered by the dress. 

 

“I must go find Zan. You’ll be able to find your way on your own?” Tassa asked after she had led her out to a main corridor. The Queen explained how to get to the ballroom and then left the Jedi to her own devices. She wondered for a moment, admiring the portraits of the King and Queen gazing loving into each other’s eyes and then another one of the King and Queen with a little girl who she assumed to be their daughter. The princess’s skin was a fair middle in between her parents and her hair was dark and thick like her mother’s. Her bright amber eyes were framed by dark lashes and her lips formed a shy smile.

“Emily?” Emily turned around to see Obi-Wan approaching her, surprise etched on his face. 

“Not a word. The Queen insisted upon this and I don’t think she’s used to the word no…”

“I didn’t say anything,” Obi-Wan smirked, looking her up and down. “I quite like it. It’s very flattering.” He moved closer to her and his fingers ghosted along her collar bone and down to her chest, over her breasts. “Not very secretive are you?” she muttered, trying to avoid being distracted, but it was hard to. 

“You being dressed like this is a trap,” was his response, pulling her close and pressing kisses to her neck. “It’s not a fair game.” Emily rolled her eyes and slipped out of his grip.

“We still have to be careful, Obi-Wan. If they end up joining the Republic and someone here sees we could have a problem.” Emily said, as she looked around the corridor. Obi-Wan sighed and tucked a curl behind Emily’s ear. “You’re right. Let’s go.” They continued walking toward where Tassa instructed her to go.

“Wait, the King didn’t make you dress up.”

“I have a feeling that the King and Queen have very different attire policies.” Emily rolled her eyes as they entered into a grand ballroom filled with people of all races in fancy clothing. The King and Queen were sat on their thrones, a smaller one beside the Queen holding the Princess. 

“My friends,” the King said, rising up. “We have the honor of welcoming to our Court, two Jedi knights!” Part of the crowd cheered while the other half murmured to one another. “I know that we all have tried to avoid the war, and while we have not come to a decision on that as of yet, please, welcome General Kenobi and General Skywalker to our home.” The king finished and motioned for the Jedi to come over. Getting through the crowd was slightly challenging because there were so many people and everyone was looking at them and very distracted. 

“Ah, I thought you had gotten lost along the way!” Zan joked. “Pardon our guests. Very few have ever met a Jedi.” 

“Allow me to introduce to you, our daughter, Princess Ilia.” Tassa said, holding the hand of the shy young girl, in her long purple dress, who curtsied to the Jed and gave a small smile.

“Your highness.” They both greeted. Ilia was obviously very shy, Emily wondered how much she enjoyed the public life.

“Now, please, enjoy yourselves! We will not discuss politics anymore tonight.” Zan promised, ushering the two Jedi onto the lower floor. Obi-Wan and Emily looked at each other. Obi-Wan shrugged and offered his hand, “Care to dance?” 

“I don’t know how to dance.” Emily laughed, imagining herself attempting to dance. “I’ll lead.” He replied to her as he put a hand on her waist and put her hand on his shoulder.

“A Jedi master and a good dancer, what more could a girl want?” Emily giggled as they danced, ignoring all else for just a little while. 

“You really do look beautiful tonight. I mean, you always are but, oh you know what I mean.” Emily’s head fell back in giggled. It was so very rare that Obi-Wan Kenobi tripped over his own words.

“Oh, Kenobi, do you have a new play thing? How cute.” Emily and Obi-Wan whipped around to see Asajj Ventress standing halfway between them and the royals. 

“What do you want Ventress?” Emily asked as she pulled her lightsaber out and Obi-Wan did the same. 

“Now, now. I’ve not come to start anything. Count Dooku wishes to know whether Onia will join us. Why not receive a Separatist representative if you will receive Jedi scum?” 

The King stood up, shielding his wife and daughter, both who looked quite afraid. “Onia has made no such decision on it’s standing in this war. We will either remain neutral or join the Republic. You can tell your master that we will never join the Separatists, witch.” Asajj’s lips curled into a smile. “Your message will be delivered, your majesty.” She hissed as she bolted out of a window. 

“She just left?” Emily observes. Ventress usually wasn’t one to avoid a fight. “Something’s not right about that.”

“You’re right, and while it concerns me, we have to return to Coruscant tomorrow and cannot linger on it for too long.” 

After they had consulted with the King and Queen, they returned to their chambers for the evening. Each had their own separate quarters, but Emily just accompanied Obi-Wan to his. After struggling to remove all the flowers from her hair and the makeup from her face, she fell on the bed, in only her shorts and crawled under the covers, soon joined by Obi-Wan.

“It’s been a very long day.” She groaned, crawling closer to him, her bare chest pressing against his side. The skin to skin contact felt so nice, so natural, it was comforting, and Emily hoped that the nightmare she had wouldn’t return because of it. Emily wrapped her arm around his waist and propped her chin up on his chest. She wished It could always be this way, their arms around each other, his comforting presence bringing her peace.

“Do you think it was a bad idea to come here?” Emily asked. Obi-Wan looked at her peculiarly. “Why would you ask that?”

“Onia was fine before we came here. Now that Separatists know we’re here, they sent Ventress and she didn’t even put up a fight, which worries me. Maybe we should’ve just left them alone.”

“While Ventress’ appearance does worry me, should Onia join the Republic, it will become safer. Even if they choose to remain neutral.” 

“Mandalore doesn’t seem so safe right now.” 

“Mandalore has problems with Death Watch, mostly.”

“Which is backed by the Separatists.” 

“Onia will find it’s way. If the King and Queen decide to join the Republic, we can offer them protection. We’ll have that decision in a few weeks.” Emily remained silent and put her head down. She couldn’t put her uneasiness to rest. But, she would have to. 

 

Author’s Note:

Hi lovelies. It’s been a hot minute I know, but school is busy right now. I’ll have completed my freshman year of college on Thursday, and then I’ll have more time to write. I have some fun ideas planned and hope you’re enjoying Emily and Obi-Wan’s relationship. Of course, I’m always open for feedback, so please leave your thoughts and comments! Of course, I own nothing to do with Star Wars, or the Clone Wars, I only own my OC’s. (I haven’t disclaimed that I own nothing yet and I feel like I should’ve, but alas, better late than never.)


	10. Chapter 10

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity. 

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the force.

Emily repeated this in her mind once more as she sat in silence and meditated with her former master. Yet as she went over the code more and more, she found herself to be breaking every part of it and she was raised most of her life to be a Jedi. She was taught by one of the most respected Jedi masters, yet she was breaking the code that she had been taught all her life.

“Emily.”

“Yes, master?”

“Your mind is wandering again.” Emily peeked one eye open at her master who was watching her with a gentle concern in her eyes.

“I just, I question the code sometimes. I want to be the best Jedi I can be, I truly do. But I wonder why we must stifle our emotions. When I was on Onia a few weeks ago, the Queen mentioned how love gives us something worth fighting for, and I keep thinking on that.” Shaak Ti looked at her former apprentice thoughtfully.

“There is no shame in emotion, Emily. We are not made of stone. We all form bonds and attachments, even though we are told not to. Every Jedi who is given the privilege of having a padawan forms a bond with them and feels attached. As much as the Council insists upon not forming attachments, I believe that that connection is wonderful. But some have not been able to determine where the attachment must end, and that is where the problems began.” 

“Speaking of Onia, have they made their decision?”

“Not yet,” Emily said shaking her head. “I’ll be returning there today to speak to the King and Queen. I’ve been in correspondence with the Queen since my journey there and they will come to a decision.”

“You communicate regularly with her?”

“Yes, Her Majesty has taken an interest in me. I’m not sure why.” Emily said, giving her master an embarrassing smile. Tassa and Emily had kept in contact and while Emily knew it was out of the ordinary the Queen had insisted upon it, and Emily found that in her spare moments when she wasn’t with Obi-Wan or on a mission, a conversation with the Queen was interesting. They would speak of the goings on in each of their lives, Tassa would inform her about the progress Ilia would make in her lessons and how the planet was doing. She was very interested in how things on the war front were going and how Emily was. Tassa was very warm and maternal, and it made Emily miss her mother but also enjoy Tassa’s friendship. She was a comforting source. 

 

Shaak Ti smiled at Emily. “Are you going back alone?” Emily shook her head. “Anakin is off on a mission with Obi-Wan, he didn’t take Ahsoka on this one, so she’s coming with me. Other than that, I’m taking Burke and some of my troopers.” With that, Emily and Shaak Ti exchanged their goodbyes. Shaak Ti needed to get back to Kamino and Emily had to find Ahsoka and get going on her own mission.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“What’re the Royals like?” Ahsoka asked as they were preparing to land on Onia. Emily shrugged. “They’re very kind. Opulent.” Emily smiled, they certainly lived beyond the ways of a Jedi. “The queen is beautiful. Very intuitive.”

“Good, I’m excited to see Onia and I’m curious about the Queen.” They waited for the ship to land and quickly made their way out. For the time being, Burke and the few clones she brought with her were going to stay on the ship. Emily peered over to see the royal guards surrounding Tassa. But Tassa wasn’t looking as she had before. Her bright eyes seemed dull and she had dark circles under them. She looked tired and worried. 

Emily quickened her pace and ushered Ahsoka to do the same. “Your majesty.” Emily said, bowing, Ahsoka following suit. Tassa smiled.

“Emily it’s so good to see you again.”

“Likewise. This is Ahsoka Tano, she’s my brother’s padawan learner.” Tassa smiled at the younger girl. “Your majesty, are you alright?” Emily asked. Tassa’s eyes shifted. “We’ll talk inside.” 

The castle in which she and Obi-Wan visited not too long ago was completely different. The windows were dark and curtained, the gate had heavy locks on it and there were many guards surrounding it. The Queen led Emily and Ahsoka to the throne room, Princess Ilia lounged on her mother’s throne.

“Ilia, why don’t you show Ahsoka around the palace? Ahsoka is a Jedi padawan.” Ilia perked up instantly, and waved a hello at Emily and walked off with Ahsoka. “Something strange is going on. Don’t let her out of your sight.” Emily whispered to Ahsoka before she left.

“The separatists have been increasingly aggressive in their demand for loyalty. My husband went off to meet with Dooku and I have not heard from him. His guards have not communicated to us either.” Tassa looked away from Emily, the stress apparent on her face. “I fear for my husband. My child. My people. We are not interested in what the Separatists have to offer us.” Emily felt such sorrow for the woman she had come to know. Her world was now in constant fear.

“You see now why we’re fighting?”

“Of course. We wanted to remain neutral, but it’s become difficult. I do not know if my husband will return.” A tear ran down the Queen’s cheek as she pursed her lips. “Please inform whomever you must that Onia will join the republic. We need assistance and protection.” Tassa took Emily’s hand and Emily squeezed it. “I will notify the republic at once.” Emily replied softly to the Queen. 

Emily quickly walked out of the room into the hallway so she could comm back to the temple.

“What is it, Skywalker?” Mace Windu answered, peering at Emily through the transmission. “I have news of Onia, they are to-” Emily’s communication was interrupted by a loud blast and high pitched shriek. Emily ran back into the room, seeing Tassa being held in the air, a double ended lightsaber piercing through her, her bright eyes, wide in shock.

Emily could barely process what was happening. Tassa’s attacker had yellow and black skin, horns and a double ended red lightsaber. Emily tossed him aside, forcing him to end his attack on the Queen. Emily tried to get to her but was tossed into the rubble of the thrones, causing her ribs to crack and pain to shoot through her body. 

“That was from Count Dooku.” Growled the assassin. He shot out of the blasted hole in the wall, stepping over the bodies of the guards. 

Emily ignoring the pain, ran to Tassa. Emily knew she could help the queen, and Tassa knew it too. 

“Emily,” she rasped, “My husband is dead. Please… Please... protect Ilia. Keep her safe, I beg of you.” Emily nodded, tears falling out of her eyes as she watched the light in Tassa’s eyes fade and her hand went limp in Emily’s.

Everything after that was a blur. Ahsoka and the clones rushing in, Ahsoka calling to the temple. Ilia’s wail of agony at the sight of her dead mother. She didn’t even know her father would never come home. Or that the thirteen-year-old was now Queen.

 

Author’s Note:  
Hey guys! I’m so sorry this too me so long. Life has been hectic since summer and now. I’m back at school. I think Savannah is my muse. Anyways, I’m trying to get back into a normal habit of writing at least a little everyday. I haven’t forgotten about Emily and her story, or what I have planned. It’s going to be a wild ride. I also made a Tumblr for Emily, so if you want to follow, feel free @skywalkingems on Tumblr! I will try and update again soon!


	11. Chapter 11

“I WON’T DO IT. YOU CAN’T MAKE ME.” Princess Ilia shouted at her late mother’s advisor. The Princess was dead set against becoming Queen.

“Your highness, it’s your duty. It’s what your parents wanted for you.” 

“You don’t know my father isn’t coming back! Stop talking about him like he isn’t.” She hissed at the older woman. Emily and Ahsoka watched, silently. Emily knew King Zan wasn’t returning and that Ilia would have to face her role.

“Ems.” Emily turned around to see Anakin and Obi-Wan approaching her. “What happened?” Emily opened her mouth to speak, but no words could quite come out.

“Some monster attacked the Queen.” Ahsoka replied in Emily’s place. “It was horrible, with yellow and black skin, and horns. He was just evil.” Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances.

“Do you know what he is?” Emily asked. “We believe him to be the same species as Darth Maul and under the the wing of Count Dooku…”

“That would make sense.” Emily said, staring at the ground. Her body felt like closing up, just curling up into a ball and crying. She was a Jedi. She saw death all the time but this was gut wrenching. “Excuse me.” She muttered as she walked briskly out of the palace. She went outside and sat by the fountain where her and Tassa first got to know each other. As quietly as she could, she let the tears flow out. She allowed herself to sob into her hands.

“Ems.” She tried to gain her composure back in front of her brother. But she couldn’t. His hand gripped her shoulder.

“I’m fine.” She hiccupped. 

“No, you’re not.” He said, sitting down next to her. “I have to be fine. Emotions get in the way of things. Emotions are not part of the Jedi way.”

“You’re allowed to feel, Emily.” Emily scoffed, turning away from him and staring off into the distance. The lush forest was starting to lose the green. The life had been sucked out of the once vibrant planet like it had been from it’s rulers.

“No one thinks any less of you because you’re upset. What happened to the Queen is incredibly unfortunate?” 

“It was my fault. I didn’t get there fast enough. What good was sending me here if I can’t do what I was supposed to do? I failed her. Ilia lost her mother because of me.”

“Ilia lost her mother because of the Separatists. Not because of you.” Anakin looked his sister. “This isn’t just about the Queen, is it?” Emily looked at him. “This reminds you of mom. Tassa reminded you of mom.” She averted her gaze. She couldn’t have saved their mother either. Tassa’s warmth and love reminded Emily so much of her own mother, and she knew that Tassa dying was triggering memories of her own mother’s death.

“Emily, none of this was your fault. Not mom. Not Tassa’s.” Emily shook her head. 

“Emily.” 

“Anakin.”

“Emily, you’re a great Jedi. A good person. Everyone knows that.” Emily smiled at her brother. “Why did I go from great Jedi to just a good person?” 

“Can’t let you get too full of yourself. You still annoy me sometimes.” Her brother smirked. Emily splashed water from the fountain on him.

“You know the King isn’t coming back right?”

“Yes.”

“Tassa told me that she wanted to join the Republic. That’s what I left her to do. To comm Mace.”

“That solves that issue.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Obi-Wan said, approaching them from the palace with Ahsoka. “The only one who heard Tassa say that, who is still alive is Emily. Not only that, but since Tassa was a consort- “

“She was still the Queen and even if she wasn’t killed would’ve remained Queen until Ilia was old enough!” Emily fired back angrier than she meant to seem. Obi-Wan put his hands up, gesturing for her to calm down.

“Be that as it may, Emily. The Separatists will argue against this as hearsay and the fact that Tassa was not a blood born ruler. The only way to assure that Onia joins the Republic is if Ilia as sovereign, says so.”

“She thinks her father might still be alive. She won’t accept her crown, and I don’t blame her. Who would want to be Queen at 14?” Emily and Anakin looked at each other after Emily said those words. If there was anyone who could inspire a young girl like Ilia, it was Padmé.

“I’ll see if Senator Amidala would be able to join us for a rotation or two to talk to the princess.” Anakin and Ahsoka left Emily and Obi-Wan to themselves. Emily turned away from Obi-Wan, determined not to let him see her tear stained face, or the tears that were occurring once more.   
“Emily, I know you must be hurting…”

“I’m fine.” 

“Anakin said this might bring up memories of your mother… I know that would…”

“What do you know about it? You said you didn’t remember your family. So, you don’t know.” She snapped back, not looking him in the eye. She hid her face under her dark hair. She immediately felt badly for snapping at him.

“You’re right. I don’t particularly know how you feel. I can only equate it to how I felt when Master Qui-Gon died.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be like that. I just…” He sat down at the fountain with her. They were alone and he brushed her long hair out of her face. Her blue eyes were red and swollen from crying. “Ilia did remind me of me when Anakin and I… found our mother. Tassa reminded me of our mother. It just brought me back to that feeling of I wasn’t quick enough. I could’ve saved her.”

“This creature you spoke of; we’ve heard of him. He is brutal. You’re lucky you only got a few bruised ribs.” 

“I feel very lucky for my bandaged ribs, thank you very much. Honestly, when it happened, too much was happening for me to notice the pain.” He smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, enjoying a brief moment of quiet in the chaos.

“Did you hear that?” Emily said, her head whipping around to see rustling bushes. The bushes quickly stilled, but Emily’s heart was still racing. 

“There’s nothing there. We should return to the others however.” Obi-Wan said, standing up and offering her his hand. Emily and him walked back into the palace, Emily’s mind had a million things going through it, and the rustling bushes soon left her worries.

Author’s Note:  
Another update! I’m finally back in the swing of things! More or less. Anyways, here’s another update for you! Hope to have more up soon! Please leave comments and let me know whatcha think!


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin had arranged for Padmé to come to Onia and speak to the stubborn, grief stricken princess. In the meantime, Anakin and Obi-Wan along with Ahsoka and Emily would remain on the planet for precautions. In her brief time by herself, Emily was paying her respects to Tassa. She was laid in a coffin, her hands folded over the pierce wound from the lightsaber. She was in a white gown and her hair was in curls, a crown placed at the top of her head. Even in death she was strikingly beautiful.

Emily felt someone approach from behind. She turned around to see the woman whom Ilia was arguing with. She was dressed in long black gowns and her face looked tired.

“Thank you, Master Jedi, for the great respect you paid for my sister and her husband.” Emily’s mouth dropped slightly. Why she didn’t recognize the resemblance between Tassa and this woman was beyond her. The skin was the same beautifully flawless deep tan, her hair thick and long and her eyes, the same shape, but with hazel running in them. 

“I didn’t realize you were her sister. I’m so sorry.” 

“Thank you. My name is Alana.” She introduced herself, her voice raspy. 

“If there’s anything I can do to help you with anything please let me know.”

“We must get Ilia to accept her title. Her parents intended for her to become Queen, but with the War breaking out, her becoming Queen so young was far off in their minds. But without her accepting it and agreeing to join the Republic, I fear that Dooku and his Separatists will take advantage.” Alana reached out and placed her hand on Tassa’s neatly folded hands. “I know you’ve sent for Senator Amidala, but could you speak to her?”

“I don’t think I’m the right person to do so…”

“Emily, please. You’ve lost a mother, the senator hasn’t. Your brother told me. You have more in common with the Princess than you know. Tassa greatly enjoyed your all too brief friendship.”

“Alright.” Emily sighed.

Alana took Emily’s hands and thanked her. She led her back inside past the others who she looked away from. She didn’t feel like explaining this, especially if she only agitated Ilia even more.

Emily tried to ignore all the portraits of the King and Queen that filled the hallways. The atmosphere of the castle seemed so dull now without their presence. Alana led her to an ornate, heavily guarded door. The guards stepped aside for the Jedi. Alana nodded and smiled to her as she entered the room.   
It was dimly lit, but even through the dark lighting, Emily could see the extravagance of the room. Everything was golden and light purple, the chairs plush and comfortable. Peaceful paintings of the galaxy and Onia hung up on the walls, along with some of what she assumed to be Ilia’s drawings.

“Your highness?”

“GO AWAY.” Came a muffled reply from underneath a pile of blankets on the elaborate bed. Even from underneath, Ilia looked so small in the giant bed she hid in. Emily awkwardly approached the bed. She had only met Ilia once, and while she was a very polite young lady, she wished with all her heart someone else could do this.

“Ilia, can I talk to you?” Ilia’s head shot out from the covers, her face attempted a stern look, but she only looked heartbroken.

“I said go away. I thought Jedi were good at listening?”

“Not Skywalkers…” Emily chuckled. She sat on the bed next to the princess. “I won’t do it.”

“I know you don’t want to. But this is what your parents wanted for you. What your mother wanted. She told me to keep an eye on you.” Ilia shuffled away. “I know this is hard- “ 

“No you don’t! Jedi are found by the council and taken away when they’re little! My teachers told me! You probably don’t even remember your parents. There’s no way you can know how I feel!” Emily smiled sadly at Ilia.

“You’re right. But my brother and I were found when he was nine and I was eight. So we were a little late to the ways of the Jedi. We didn’t want to leave her. We thought we would come back and free her and we could see her as we wished.”

“Free? You were slaves?” Ilia asked, pushing her dark hair out of her face. Emily nodded. “When Anakin and I were slaves, a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn won our freedom. The one who owned us wouldn’t free our mother. We had to leave her behind.” 

“Did you go back for her?”

“We did, but when we did it was too late. My mother had been taken and enslaved again, and she was so badly hurt. She died not too much longer after we found her.” Emily recalled. She could feel the pain washing over her heart, and the fear. The fear when she saw the side of Anakin that she had never seen before. It still frightened her. Ilia peered up at Emily.

“Did that make you want to be a better Jedi?”

“Yes. It made me want to fight for people who couldn’t. Ilia, I know this hurts, I know this is the worst pain you can feel, but your people need you. You can make mistakes, but I know you will guide them through this with the help of your aunt. I know you will be a great ruler like both of your parents were.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know, but you have a kingdom of people who will support you. You have your aunt. I promised your mother I would help you in any way I can. I will always be here for you if you need me Ilia.” Ilia looked up at Emily, her amber eyes watering. She flung her arms around Emily’s bruised torso, but Emily didn’t mention it. She allowed for the princess to cry.

“There’s no chance my father will come home?” Emily looked away and shook her head. “If I become Queen and join the republic, we’ll have protection?”

“Yes.” Ilia looked up at her and sat herself up.

“Fine, but I want it done quickly. I don’t want a coronation, at least not right now. We’ll do it and be done. What is wrong with your face?” Emily hadn’t realized she looks so dumbfounded to Ilia. She wasn’t expecting this to be a successful conversation, nor was she expecting Ilia to accept it.

“I just wasn’t honestly expecting you to accept or to even hear me out.” Ilia shrugged, her eyes still sad, but she regained her composure. “I had to accept I was going to be Queen sooner or later, but you really should have a little more faith in yourself. My mother thought it too, she said so.”

“Glad I was an interesting topic of conversation for you two.” Ilia smirked at her, bouncing off of her bed. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her wrinkled dress and turned to the door, gesturing for Emily to follow her. The pair went back to the damaged throne room. Emily saw that Padmé had already arrived.

“Aunt Alana, whoever is in charge of crowning me Queen, summon them. I wish to make this quick and simple and then Onia will join the republic, so the Jedi or…?” Ilia’s eyes set on Padmé who was quickly introduced. “So the Jedi or the senator or anyone will tell the Chancellor and the senate that Onia will join them.”

The ceremony happened quite quickly, Ilia swearing to honor the path her parents had set for Onia and rule over her kingdom fairly.

“As my first act as Queen, I agree that Onia will join the Republic.” Ilia said matter of factly. “I will choose a senator soon enough, but request that Onia is given protection from the Separatists.” Ilia promptly finished and began talking with Padmé, still looking unsure of herself, but trying to stand as tall as she could.

“Looks like you didn’t even really need us to come,” Emily turned around to find Obi-Wan. “You seemed to handle this brilliantly without us or Padmé.” Emily rolled her eyes. 

“If I had handled this brilliantly, Onia wouldn’t have a fourteen-year old Queen.”

“Emily, you seem to have a perception that you’re responsible for Tassa’s death and you’re not. Putting that on you is as if you’re saying every civilian or clone death is our fault. This is a war and things happen, but you managed to assure the survival of a planet under their ruler.”

“So wonderfully put, General.” Alana said, still in a long black gown, but her face looked less tired, less worried. The spark in her eye reminded her of her sister. “No one will blame you for what happened. You managed to make Ilia realized what she had to do and that was a difficult task even for her parents. She is notoriously stubborn, but Onia owes you our gratitude.” Emily blushed and smiled back at Alana.

“I will relay a message I’ve received from the Chancellor, he’s requested that you all stay until tomorrow, he will be joining us for my sister’s burial. He wished to speak to you, Emily.” Emily nodded, slightly perplexed as to why the Chancellor wanted to speak to her, as she had sent a mission report to the Council, she didn’t understand what else he could need of her. 

“Of course, Alana.”

“And I’ve had some healing oils sent up to your room for your ribs, that was some nasty bruising you got from that brute.” Alana decided. “Your rooms are ready for you whenever you are, my friends.” Alana glided off back to her niece, and Emily appreciated the maternal vibe she felt off of Alana, just as she had her sister.

Emily sighed and looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes and smirked at him. Her brother and Padmé already disappeared and Emily didn’t really want to focus on that too long. “Burke, patrol outside, switch off with Rex and his boys halfway in and rotate. We’ll leave tomorrow after the funeral.” Burke, who was with Rex awaiting command nodded. “Meet me in fifteen minutes.” Emily whispered as she snuck away to her room.

The room she was given was as comfortable and plush as the last, and Emily had to enjoy the change of pace from the temple. Her own bed wasn’t uncomfortable, but didn’t compare to this. Emily found the oils that Alana had mentioned and was grateful for them as she peeled her tank top off and then the bandaging around her ribs. Emily heard a quick and quiet knock on her door and she scurried over and pulled in Obi-Wan.

“Did you even look to check if it was me?”

“I felt it. And if my feeling was wrong, then this would be a very interesting situation.” Emily chuckled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and then scanned over her bruises, gently ghosting over them with his hands.  
“They don’t hurt too terribly.”

“I’m sorry for what happened. I wish I was there.”

“I know.” She rested her hands over his, leaning into him. 

“You did handle this well though. I know you feel you didn’t, but you did. I wish you could see how amazing you are,” he said, pulling her closer and warmly looking into her eyes. “I love you.” Emily felt her heart stop, her mouth fell open, and she could feel her eyes well up, as sappy as she felt.

“I love you, too.” She whispered back, rapping her arms around her neck as he rested his forehead against hers. Emily reached up and kissed him softly and passionately, her body feeling like fire against his. Obi-Wan’s mouth traveled from hers to her neck, nipping along her collar bone, making Emily gasp. She loved the way his beard felt against her skin. Emily wrapped her legs around Obi-Wan’s waist as he picked her up in his arms and walked over towards the bed, where he gently laid her down, his eyes fixing upon her ribs.

“Are you sure you want to?” Emily’s response was taking her bra off and throwing it over his head. Obi-Wan laughed, as he began to take off his own clothes. To Emily’s displeasure, he was taking his time, and she sat up and began to help him at a faster pace. 

“Patience.” He murmured, earning an exasperated Emily to roll her eyes. “I’m not very good at displaying patience. You should know that by now.” She purred into his neck, nipping right at the sensitive flesh of where his beard ended causing a low moan. Obi-Wan took control and pushed Emily down onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head, and kissing her neck. Emily smiled. Her eyes closing. It had been awhile since they had had alone time like this and she appreciated the more dominant side of Obi-Wan.

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently eased into her. Her eyes closed and she gave a breathy gasp as his hips started to set a pace. Their lips met in a warm, slow way. More passionate than ever. Everything was slower, more to it than just sex, even though it had never really just been sex. It was warm and loving, but also delightfully pleasurable. Time seemed to move slower, they seemed as if they were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered.

Emily’s breathing increased, her chest heaving, gasping for air as her body felt as if it was on fire and she loved every second of it, as she held back a scream of pleasure as her legs tightened even more around him. Obi-Wan soon followed, encouraged by Emily as he thrust into her a final time, filling her with warmth. 

As they lay in the aftermath, Emily rested her chin on his strong chest, placing a few kisses to it from time to time. Even within the chaos of their lives and the war, these quiet moments and moments of passion and love were what Emily relished. Maybe one day, this could be normal she could only hope in her heart.

Author’s Note:  
Yay another chapter! I hope you all will enjoy this! I’ve been trying to write it for a while and unfortunately I had a lot of stuff going on during the past few weeks, thanks Hurricane Matthew! Anyways, I was really excited to get to this and am really excited to continue, I want to write this for a while, so I’ll enjoy writing Ems into CW episodes and eventually Episode Three! Let me know what you think! Your comments and interest in Emily’s story mean the world to me!


	13. Chapter 13

Pain coursed through her aching, sweaty body. Her vision was blurred by tears. She could vaguely hear a familiar, comforting voice. It was Shaak Ti. Her former master rested her hand on her forehead. 

“Be strong, Emily. All will be well.” Shaak Ti whispered comfortingly, despite her eyes giving away fear. Emily felt herself cry out in pain, yet no relief could come. She could feel her body jerking around, flailing desperately. 

“Emily. Emily. EMILY.” Shaak Ti’s soft voice faded into the voice of Obi-Wan as Emily awoke with a start, her body trembling. 

“It was just a dream.” He said to her, holding her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve had weird dreams for a while. Nightmares.” Emily said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and brushing her long tangled hair out of her face. She put on a faint smile, trying to avoid talking about her dreams too much. She sprung out of bed and quickly got dressed. 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Not really. It’s not a big deal. I’m fine. They’re just dreams. They’ll go away.”

“Your brother used to have bad dreams as well.”

“Well, I’m not my brother. I’m my own person, I’m not the supposed chosen one, I’m me. I’m just having weird dreams. They’re not an issue and I’m not concerned about them. “Emily snapped, brushing through her tangled hair. Emily immediately felt bad, not because Obi-Wan looked dejected, but she knew that he was one of the few people who didn’t compare her to her brother all the time.

“I’m sorry,” she said, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him. “These dreams put me on edge, but they’re just dreams. Nothing will come of them.” Obi-Wan looked down to her, concern in his eyes, but she smiled and kissed him with as much reassurance as she could. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. 

“Emily, now isn’t the time to…” Obi-Wan muttered against her lips. “Is that really what you think?” She quietly asked, feeling his excitement. He groaned and his face went a little red, which made Emily giggle. Obi-Wan smiled and gave into her kiss, but before she knew it, Emily felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her off of Obi-Wan and tossing her roughly onto her feet. Obi-Wan wasn’t so lucky, he was pinned up to the wall, Anakin’s arm bracing his neck.

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t break your neck.” Anakin growled. Emily felt anger surge through her body. She ran to Anakin, pulled him off a gasping Obi-Wan and returned the favor of arm to neck, even though her being quite a bit shorter than Anakin made it a little harder, she still did it with fierceness in her.  
“ANAKIN. Calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down. You’re my little sister. He’s my master. He’s twice your age!” 

“Obi-Wan, leave us. Anakin, SHUTTUP.” Obi-Wan looking quite annoyed with Anakin, but mostly mortified, left the room quickly.

“Anakin, you have no right.” She said, releasing him from her hold. “Emily, I have every right. This is not allowed.” Emily’s jaw dropped. “I will not take a lecture from you on what’s allowed Anakin! You break every rule you possibly can!”

“Not in the code, Emily. I mean I won’t allow it!” 

“You are not my keeper, Anakin Skywalker! I am a grown woman. What I choose to do with Obi-Wan is my business.” Anakin’s face scrunched up in disgust and anger.

“Emily. He. Is. My. Master.”

“You trust your master, right?”

“Not really after that!” 

“Anakin, if I had to be with anyone, wouldn’t you want it to be someone you trust?” Anakin’s looked softened ever so slightly. He moved away from his sister, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Anakin, he makes me happy. He makes me feel safe. I love him and he loves me. I didn’t want you to find out this way.” Emily whispered, moving back to her brother, touching his arm. “I definitely didn’t want you to find out like this.” Emily dryly muttered. “Don’t you want me to be happy? Don’t you want me to experience what you and Padmé have?”

“Padmé and I shouldn’t have what we have! You’re putting yourself at risk… if the council finds out…”

“What if they find out about you?”

“We’ll get to that when we get to that.” Emily rolled her eyes, let out an exasperated laugh. “Emily, this isn’t a game. How long has this been going on?”

“A few months.”

“All those missions together… Emily.”

“Anakin, would you rather me be with someone you didn’t trust completely?”  
“No, but…”

“I’m not a baby. Stop holding me to a higher standard than anyone else. I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”

Anakin sighed, running his hand through his hair, scowling at Emily who returned it with a sweet smile that always seemed to work on her brother.

“I don’t like it.”

“I know. But you don’t have to. It’s my life. My choice.” Anakin looked at Emily. He looked at her with respect and knew that nothing he would say would change her mind.

“I might have to give Obi-Wan a hard time. Maybe a punch.”

“I think he would be surprised if you didn’t.” Emily replied, with a smile on her lips. She was surprised and very happy that Anakin didn’t have an episode, or make too much of a fuss about it. He couldn’t really without sounding like a hypocrite. Emily knew her brother was both annoyed and a little horrified that his baby sister was engaging in adult activities, but she also knew that Anakin would always support her no matter what. 

A gentle knock was heard upon her door. 

“Go on, go get your one punch in. I mean it, only one!” Anakin smirked as he opened the door to reveal Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin gave a slight bow in respect before leaving.

“Hello, Chancellor.”

“Hello, my dear. I hope I wasn’t intruding.”

“No, no. Anakin was on his way out. What was it you wanted to speak to me about?” Palpatine nodded and moved closer to Emily. 

“I just wanted to know a little more about this monster you faced, when the Queen perished.” Emily’s brow furrowed at the mention of the Queen. Knowing they were about to bury her made her heart hurt. 

“It was a large black and yellow creature. Obi-Wan says by my description that he is the same species Darth Maul was.” Palpatine nodded, a glimmer in his eye that Emily couldn’t quite make out.

“Very interesting. When you faced him, he had already slain the Queen?”

“Yes. I was too late to stop it.”  
“I’m sure you did the best you could, my dear. It’s cruel that the Queen’s life ended so gruesomely, but alas, it will not go unavenged, I’m sure.” Emily felt an odd tone in his voice. 

“I will always fight for justice for the King and Queen. They were very kind to me.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi told me of your bond with the Queen. He spoke very highly of how you handled your first meeting with them. He speaks very highly of your skills.” Emily blushed ever so slightly, looking away to avoid the slight embarrassment upon her face. “I’m expecting great things of you and your brother.” 

“Thank you, Your excellency. I hope we can live to your expectations.” The Chancellor smiled and left Emily for the ceremony, leaving Emily feeling a little bit strange, but she didn’t have time to worry too much about it. Emily straightened herself out a little bit more, braiding her hair tightly up and she took a deep breath and headed toward the ceremony.

Diplomats and dignitaries from all about the Republic. Mace Windu and Yoda had come out to pay respects, Bail Organa, and many others. Emily went to join with Ahsoka, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan, but Ilia grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her. Ilia was covered by a sheer black veil as was her aunt Alana, who smiled somberly at Emily. Tassa’s casket was clear, giving a final glimpse at the beautiful Queen, who looked as if she was in a peaceful slumber. Tassa was slowly lowered into the ground as the rituals and rites of her people were read out loud. Ilia held tightly to Emily’s hand and leaned into her. Emily stroked her hair gently, knowing exactly how this felt. All Emily could do was keep her promise to Tassa, and she would do that. 

“All will be well.”

 

Author’s Note: WOW, it’s been awhile. I’m so sorry. I’m trying to get back in the groove. I am, it’s a struggle sometimes, but I still have a very clear plot in my head so stay tuned! Thank you to everyone who enjoys this work, I’m so very grateful for your support and your reviews always make my day!


	14. 14

“I just want to talk to him.”

“Anakin, you can’t cause a scene, you…”

“I just want to talk to him Emily. I promise, I won’t cause a scene.” Emily sighed, relenting to her brother. Still on Onia, about ready to board the ship and leave Anakin could see Emily and Padmé exchange nervous glances, and it irritated him that his wife was in on this too, and would speak to her later about it.

“Master,” Anakin gritted, “May we speak?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow before looking over at Emily who’s face wasn’t looking confident, but shrugged and managed a smile.

“Anakin, I know this is…”

“No, Master, please let me speak.” Anakin said this calmly now, trying to keep himself in check. He paced for a moment and took a deep breath. 

“I can’t stop whatever is going on, even though I would like to. I just can’t fathom how you of all people are breaking the code like this?”

“It wasn’t intentional, it just happened. It wasn’t easy trying to resist it. We share a bond that is impossible to ignore, and believe me I tried.” Anakin’s face softened ever so slightly, but he was still aggravated. 

“I just., I want her safe. Emily is my sister. I need her safe.”

“Anakin, I will never let any harm come to her as long as I can help it. I promise you that.” Anakin nodded, approaching Obi-Wan and put a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “I just need to get this out of my system and then this is over.” Obi-Wan was confused for a moment before Anakin kneed him in the groin.

“ANAKIN.” Both Emily and Padmé yelled at him.

“It’s over. This is over. I’ve said my peace. Let’s go.”

“I can’t believe he’s supposedly the chosen one.” Emily scowled, helping Obi-Wan up.

“If this is what he needed to move on, then I’m fine with that. Obi-Wan rasped. 

Author’s Note: A BONUS BABY CHAPTER BECAUSE I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS SCENE. Another upload to follow this and I’m so sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily sat in her room in an attempt to meditate. She was growing frustrated as her thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan and Anakin. She had gone weeks without seeing either of them and it was beginning to take a toll on her, despite knowing they would be back at the temple any moment. Even so, as they returned, Emily would have to report back to Onia with Padmé. It had been a few of months since the deaths of the King and Queen, and Emily had remained in touch with Alana and Ilia, who was coming into her own as a ruler.

Emily shifted from her crisscrossed position on the floor and quickly grabbed her last letter from Ilia and shifted down to sit on her knees.

Dearest Emily,

I do look forward to you and Senator Amidala’s visit to Onia. Onia has been reviving quite a bit since you were last here. I miss my parents terribly, as do my people, but we remain strong and growing stronger every day. 

See you soon,  
Ilia.

Emily smiled as she finished the letter, which was followed by a knock on her door. Emily knew who it was as Obi-Wan entered. As soon as the door was shut she leapt up and ran over, wrapping her arms nearly knocking him over.

“You’ve kept me waiting.”

“I apologize. I was merely helping free a race of people from slavers.” 

“Alright, I suppose that’s a good reason.” Emily muttered, caressing his face. She could see faded bruises on his face. “Although, it perhaps wasn’t an easy mission?”

“No. Although, your brother did play his role of flirting with the Zygerian queen very well. It was quite amusing.” Emily scrunched her face in disgust before closing the distance between them with a deep kiss. “You’ve missed me,” Emily said, breaking away from the kiss.

“Maybe just a little.” Obi-Wan replied taking her over to her bed and tossing her onto it. Emily giggled, as she hurried out of her own clothing. Obi-Wan was usually a little gentler, almost afraid to hurt her, but there were times where he took charge and Emily loved it. Already stripped of his tunic with only his pants remaining, her joined Emily on the bed, crawling over her. 

“I like when you miss me.” Emily purred, unhooking her bra. Obi-Wan smirked and placed kisses along her jaw, nipping at the pale skin. He trailed his way down her neck, paying extra attention to right in between her collar bone and neck met. Slowing he made his way down to her breasts, still placing kisses, but made Emily gasp in surprise when he nipped as the sensitive skin. ‘Reminders of me.” He murmured as he made sure that bruises would appear later. Obi-Wan slowly made his way down lower, to between her legs. Emily, flushing, looked at him curiously, before he stated to gently kiss the tip of her hip bone and letting his beard tickle her in the most sensitive area of her body. When his mouth made contact with her she couldn’t contain the moan she let out and could feel his smile against her skin as his tongue flicked her clit. Her hand grasped a handful of his hair as she gasped out his name, as lighting jolted through her body. She barely had time to catch her breath, her chest heaving before his mouth crashed into her own. He positioned himself between her splayed thighs, giving her a moment before thrusting into her. 

Emily moaned out at the feeling of him inside of her, filling her up just right. By this point in their relationship, Obi-Wan knew exactly how to make Emily completely drown in her own pleasure and vice versa, despite it taking a little bit of time on Emily’s part. Obi-Wan thrusts came quicker and rougher as both he and Emily found their pleasure. Settling in bed, holding Emily’s sweaty, panting body to his own, “That should make up for lost time.” Emily smiled, wishing to stay here, but knowing that Padmé would be expecting her soon.

“I shouldn’t be gone too long. Can you manage without me?” Emily said, hastily throwing her clothes back on. Obi-Wan, sitting up, shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll find some way to pass the time”. Emily smiled, and went in for one more kiss before turning to leave.

“I love you, Emily.” Obi-Wan said. His voice was different somehow, reassuring but not normal. She looked back at him, scanning him, unable to make out the slight difference in him. 

“I love you too.” Emily replied sweetly before leaving. She didn’t know why, but she felt trepidation. 

~~~~~

“Senator, General, I am so very pleased to see you again.” Alana warmly greeted the two women. “I know Ilia is quite excited to see you again.” Emily and Padmé returned the warm greeting.

“I’m happy to see that Onia is thriving again.” Padmé observed of the once decaying planet. Its people were no longer hiding and we all out and about in marketplaces the surrounding courtyards of the palace. 

“Ilia, with the right guidance has been a surprisingly good ruler. She came into her confidence quite quickly. Her parents would be so proud.” Emily smiled thinking of Ilia kind parents. She wished they could’ve done more for them. 

“EMILY.” Emily turned around only to be nearly tackled by Ilia. Emily smiled at the un-queenly like behavior. Ilia was still a young girl and wasn’t trying to hide it. 

“Ilia, manners.” Her aunt scolded. Padmé hid her chuckle behind her hand as Alana shot Ilia a disapproving look. 

“I’m sorry Master Jedi. Will you please come and speak with me?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Emily replied, doing a small bow, to which Ilia rolled her eyes. Ilia led Emily out into the gardens which were flourishing once again.

“Thank you for coming, Emily.” Ilia quickly said, as she sat down on the bench near the fountain where months earlier her mother had sat next to Emily. 

“Of course. I will always be here if you need me, Ilia.” Ilia smiled, her amber eyes looked hopeful once again.

“I didn’t think my people would be supportive of me. I’m so young and my parents were such good rulers, but they’ve all been wonderful.”

“I’m very glad Ilia.”

“I’m glad you met us. I’m glad you pushed me. I know I would’ve had to do it anyways, but I’m glad you were there.” Ilia told Emily, who held Ilia’s hand kindly, as Tassa had done for Emily. Ilia was about to continue but saw a ghostly pale Padmé exiting and headed toward them.

“Padmé? What’s wrong?” Emily questioned, her heart quickening in her chest. Padmé’s mouth opened but for a moment she couldn’t speak. 

“Emily… Obi-Wan is dead.”

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Hello all, I’m so sorry for the lack of updates, but I’ve been quite busy. I hope you enjoy these little updates, I’ve got some good stuff coming for you and I really hope you’re all still interested and reading and leaving reviews! I’ll update again soon, I promise!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Everything was numb. Emily could feel nothing when Padmé told Emily what had happened. Out of everything that could kill Obi-Wan Kenobi, he fell off a rooftop. How? How could he let that happen? Padmé tried to soothe Emily but she was despondent. They had both quickly said their goodbyes to Ilia and Alana, who graciously understood.

Padmé took Emily back to her room at the temple once they arrive back and guided her to sit down on her bed. 

“Emily? Anakin said that they’re going to have the funeral tomorrow. Can I get you anything before I leave? I’ll be back tomorrow.” Emily gestured for the small bin next to her window, Padmé obliged and gave Emily the bucket, in which Emily promptly vomited. The nausea was too much for her now. Emily had been feeling negative side effects of the tea now, anytime she drank it, it would make her stomach turn, but this was a whole new kind of nausea.

Padmé sat down next to Emily and rubbed her back gently as the woman next to her gasped for breath through sobs.

“Padmé… Something isn’t right…”

“Emily, you need to rest. Everything will be all right.”

“No, I mean. I don’t think he’s dead.” Padmé looked sadly at Emily, putting the bucket down, she engulfed Emily in a hug. 

“You’re in shock. Please try to rest.”

“No, Padmé,” Emily protested, trying to stand but almost falling right back over. Her head felt so light while the rest of her body felt heavy. Padmé laid Emily down on the bed and left the room, leaving Emily to herself and her grief.

~~~~

“Anakin, something isn’t right.” Emily told her brother on the way to Obi-Wan’s funeral. Anakin said nothing. His face was locked in a hard scowl and she could feel the anger and grief radiating off of him. “Are you listening to me?” Anakin stalked off ahead of her, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. Emily sighed, feeling the nausea strike her again, but all she could do is breathe right now and ignore the sick feeling that had been bothering her.

The funeral was as simple as they all were. Obi-Wan’s body was wrapped up and sat on a pedestal, preparing to be interned. Pamdé and Bail Organa were there to pay their respects along with Duchess Satine, who was quietly sobbing, and of course other Jedi Masters. Emily stood next to Ahsoka, overhearing her speak to Plo Koon about how concerned she was about Anakin. Emily closed her eyes as the pedestal was lowered into the ground, a beam emitting from the ground once it was closed. Emily felt a tear run down her cheek and she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Shaak Ti. Her master gave her a sympathetic look.

“I know you are sad for Anakin and of course Obi-Wan. If you should feel the need to talk about it Emily, please don’t hesitate.” Emily bowed her head and smiled at the master faintly. Everything felt so wrong.

“Emily,” Ahsoka said after Shaak Ti had left, “Anakin and I are going after this guy. Are you coming?” Emily wanted to go, but she wasn’t feeling well at all. 

“No, I can’t. I’m not feeling up to it. Please make sure Anakin doesn’t do anything too stupid.” Ahsoka nodded and her and her brother left. Emily needed to not be in the crypts anymore and ran out of the room, needing to make it to her room. She collapsed into her bed and vomited again before crying off to sleep.

~~~  
In the few days since Obi-Wan’s funeral, much had happened. Anakin and Ahsoka had caught the man who was responsible for Obi-Wan’s death and sent him to prison. Then he escaped.

“How did he already escape?”

“Well, these kinds of people tend to not take well to being captured.” Anakin snapped back. He was just as stressed out as his sister, and she knew this. 

“Forget it. I’m going to see Padmé.”

“Em. I’m working on it.”

“Well, maybe if you had been working on it while Obi-Wan was alive we wouldn’t be in this situation, now would we?” Emily growled, immediately feeling the sting of her words sink into her brother. She knows how deeply that cut, but her own pain so deep and confusing she had no time to worry about Anakin now. 

~~

“I hope that perhaps a quiet walk would help calm you.”

“Nothing can calm me right now, Padmé. How would you feel if Anakin were…? I just can’t do it right now. I can’t be calm and stoic and emotionless. I can’t be a good Jedi right now.”

“Emily, you’re always a good Jedi.” Emily sighed as they walked the busy streets of Coruscant. She stopped. 

“Emily?”  
“He’s here.”

“Who?

“Him.” Her eyes shifted as she pushed past the crowds to the face she recognized from the posters. Rako Hardeen. Obi-Wan’s killer. She sped past civilians, hand on her lightsaber, Padmé chasing after her. She tackled the man, the crowd, stopping and staring.

“Official Jedi business, move along!” Emily barked at the staring civilians. “You have a lot of nerve showing your face in broad daylight.” Emily said, pinning the man up against the wall of a nearby building. 

“You need to stop.” He whispered, calmly, in such a familiar tone it made Emily’s heart stop for a moment. That voice.

“I don’t need to do anything.” Emily hissed, snapping out of momentary lapse in her judgement. Her lightsaber up to his neck. “You’re coming with me.”

“No, Emily. I’m not.”

“How do you know…” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as he quickly disarmed her and pinched the pressure point in between her shoulder and collar bone, and everything went black as she heard Padmé yell for her. 

When Emily woke, she was back in Padmé’s apartments, on her bed. A med droid lingered nearby and Padmé looked pale and nervous. 

“Oh, Emily. I’m so glad you’re awake. We need to talk.”

“I take one fall and you get a med droid? I’ve had worse spills when I was a padawan in the temple.”

“Emily, you hit your head quite hard, and I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. The droid did a scan and…”

“And, I’m fine yes?”

“Yes, but… Emily.” Padmé chocked on her words. “Emily, you’re pregnant.” 

 

Author’s Note:  
I’m the worst, I know, it’s been so long but I’ve known exactly how the story will be progressing… Mostly! Thank you to everyone who continues to read and like and favorite my works. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
